Knowledge is Power
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...
1. Prologue

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Well, it's the start to an idea. -)**

**-**

Hello and welcome to Domino High, it's a pretty good school as far as an education goes but if you want to be a really good student you have to work for it. But then there are those lucky few for which brains comes naturally, of course it's not really fair that their good looking too. However they each have their quirks and they are really over-confident but despite that the students flock to them like iron filings to a magnet.

Needless to say their sex gods as well, they play this degrading game as well, 'Notch in the bedpost'. They cut notches into their bedposts for every girl they _conquer_. They've had every girl in the school between them and through it all the girls still come to them. It's rumoured they've even had it off with a couple of the students from the local University. Domino high is also a boarding school, it wasn't but since it gained new land and property it built dorms and now students board. That's the reason they have beds in school.

There's Yami Mouto, he's got blood red eyes and three different colours in his hair which he insists is his natural colour. He's not as tall as the other two but he's really charming and has a fetish for leather and buckles. He's the nicest of the three but apparently not the best, he likes foreplay and puzzle solving. His younger brother Yuugi Mouto is really sweet.

Next is Bakura Atari with red tinted, chocolate brown eyes and white hair, just don't say he looks like an old man or you'll have your arm broken. He has a very bad temper and is extremely violent, he likes to be dominant, he also likes blood for some strange reason. Everyone thought he was a vampire to begin with but even though his canines look like fangs he is nothing of the sort. He does, however, like being referred to as demonic. His younger cousin is an angel, personality wise, Ryou Bakura.

Finally there's Marik Ishtar, platinum hair and violet eyes, apparently the largest and roughest in bed. Everyone knows he's a sadist, more than Bakura but some people think he might be a sadomasochist as well which is disturbing. He's the most touchy feely out of the three and he likes to were gold jewellery. He has a twin brother, Malik and older sister, Isis and adoptive brother, Rishid. No one knows much about Malik except that he looks almost like Marik, because Malik goes to school in another town, he got expelled from Domino.

Well, it's safe to say that everything was fine, people got on with each other and Yami, Bakura and Marik could have any and every girl in Domino. Even some of the boys if they were that way inclined which, to anyone's knowledge, they weren't. However that all changed when a new girl walked into the Domino High School mix.

Her name was Anzu Mazaki, with sparkling cerulean eyes and soft chestnut hair. She was very good at dancing, very graceful, very kind and very loyal, easy to talk to and really pretty by anyone's standards. She was also a virgin. Now usually when a new girl comes to Domino it's free dibs for all the guys, however, if a new _ virgin_ girl comes to Domino that's another story. It's another of _The Three_'s little games, who, out of the three of them, can bed the virgin first. Then, once they toss her off she's free dibs.

However, there was just one problem…

**-**

Well that's the prologue, hope you enjoyed now please review- )


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 6**

**xKuroSeraphimx - Glad you like it and yes, it's meant to be twisted. Yes well...maybe Yami will win, maybe he won't but anyway...enjoy.**

**Nightfall2525 - I dunno, I'm not writing about a fat girl.**

**Caffinated Fantasy - Thank you, this chapter will explain to you why Seto is not a Sex God, well yeh, enjoy the chapter**

**LoneGothic - Aw, don't hurt them, I need them for the story, plus hurting isn't exactly what they intend to do, also, if that's the kind of relationships your into them you'll like this story.**

**maria - Enjoy**

**peeps - Well, it's a strange problem but hey...**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Since so many people reviews I decided to write the next chapter a week early.**

**-**

Bakura slammed his tray down onto the table a lunch, he pulled out one of the cheap blue plastic chairs and flopped down into it. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at his food.

"What's the matter with you?" violet eyes twinkled as Marik smirked at his friend, Bakura grunted. "Sorry," Marik cupped his ear and grinned, "didn't hear that."

"She's a complete bookworm," Bakura groaned, Yami took a sip of his drink before looking at Bakura.

"Who is?" he asked.

"The new girl," Bakura replied, Yami blinked and Marik spat out his drink.

"Erg, Marik," Yami groaned.

"Sorry," the blond grinned, then scowled looking at Bakura, "you better not be joking Bakura."

Bakura shook his head, his eyes flaming and his manor furious, "She's been in the same classes as me all morning and she's done nothing but read, answer questions and work, work, work! She's a total nerd, I swear."

"What, the Mazaki girl?" Yami looked slightly disturbed now, Bakura nodded, Yami groaned, "and there was me hoping she was naturally smart."

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked, his face painted into a scowl.

"Saw her grades, A across the board, I think we may have some academic competition to say the least," Yami smirked, "and that's another challenge."

"You and you're pathetic games, sometimes I wish Kaiba had graduated early, at least when he was hear he kept you occupied," Marik grumbled.

Bakura laughed, "You make it sound like Yami was screwing our beloved CEO."

Yami went red, "Shut up," he snapped but Bakura only laughed harder and Marik soon joined in.

However they all stopped when they heard the voice of Ryou's cousin, "Why don't you come and sit with us Mazaki-san?"

Bakura groaned and put his head in his hands, "No, please no, not that bloody bookworm."

"You're Atari-san's cousin aren't you Bakura-san?" her voice was soft and sugary sweet. Yami and Marik turned to look.

"Yes," Ryou nodded, "Bakura is my cousin, why, does it matter?"

"Well, I don't think your cousin likes me very much, forgive me Bakura-san but I think it best if I sit somewhere else," she reasoned, Yami saw her eyes flick to Bakura who still hadn't turned round.

"Oh never mind him, he's just grumpy that you get better grades than him, honest Mazaki-san, please come and sit with us, I'm sure Yami-kun and Marik-kun would like you," Ryou insisted, Anzu blushed.

"Well alright then," she smiled and Ryou smiled back.

"Great," Ryou replied and lead her over to where the aforementioned three were sitting, "Konichiwa minna-san," Ryou greeted them.

"Hey Ryou," Yami waved and Marik grinned as the white haired tenshi sat down next to him and opposite his cousin. Anzu was opposite Bakura who was next to Yami.

"Konichiwa Mouto-san, Ishtar-san, I'm Mazaki Anzu," Anzu nodded to the two of them respectively.

"No need to be so formal…Anzu-chan," Anzu blushed as her name rolled of Yami's tongue, "you can call me Yami."

"Thank-you," she replied.

"Yeh, and I'm Marik," Marik added, she smiled at him, "that dump there is Bakura."

"I know, we've met," she paused then looked at Bakura, she could see him glaring at her through his white hair. "If you have that big a problem with me sitting he Atari-san, I can move."

"Please do," Bakura growled.

"Fine," Anzu said, "forgive me Bakura-san, it was nice to meet you Mou," Yami looked at her pointedly, "Yami-san, Marik-san."

With that she picked up her tray and left, Yami and Marik watched her leave but Ryou was glaring at Bakura, "Nice girl," Yami commented smirking.

"Nice looking virgin, did you see her legs Yami?" Marik asked smirking also, Yami turned to him and nodded.

"What was that for Bakura?" they then focused their attention on Ryou and Bakura.

"Urusei Ryou-baka," Bakura snarled, "if I wanted that little nerd to be anywhere near me I would have invited her over here."

"Oh, so you're giving up on your usual routine neh?" Ryou asked raising one eyebrow.

Yami chuckled, "Of course not Ryou, Bakura just doesn't feel like ruining his reputation by screwing a geek."

"She's really nice actually," Ryou mumbled.

"Sure she is Ryou but she's a girl and girl's are only good for one thing," Marik said swinging one arm casually around Ryou's shoulders.

"Pleasing men," Yami finished leaning back in his chair.

Ryou's shoulders drooped and he sighed, finishing his lunch, "It's a wonder why all the girls love you anyway, you're such sluts sometimes."

"I wouldn't say we're sluts Ryou, plus you can't comment until you've tried it," Bakura commented having brightened up since Anzu had left.

Ryou blushed, "Bakura, that's disgusting and wrong," he shook his head while the other three laughed, "Never suggest that again."

"So are we going for our usual bet then?" Marik asked, "losers have to be the winner's slaves for a week?"

"I think I'll only end up with one slave," Yami said confidently, "I don't think Bakura will be joining us."

"Sure as hell I am, I'm letting you two have all the glory," Bakura protested.

"I thought you didn't like Mazaki-san," Ryou said suddenly.

"I don't, but this is a game Ryou and you know how I hate to loose," Bakura smirked and Ryou frowned and shook his head.

-School end-

"Do you need a lift home Anzu-chan?" Anzu jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to come face to face with Yami. She blushed, especially when she noticed the jealous glares were shooting her way.

"Um…no, it's alright Mouto-san," Anzu mumbled.

"Is this bloke bothering you Anzu-chan?" a boy with long black hair tied up in a high ponytails and held of his face by a red and black diamond motif headband walked up. A dice swayed on it's tiny chain from his left ear and his emerald green eyes sparkled as he looped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"No Ryuuji-kun, it's alright," Anzu mumbled looking at her feet.

"Ryuuji Otogi? The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Ryuuji turned to look at Yami and nodded as a confused look ghosted over his features.

"Yes that's me, have we met?" Ryuuji asked looking Yami up and down, "Wait, I know who you are, you're Yami Mouto, supposed Game King."

Yami smirked and nodded, "That's my title, I see you know Anzu-chan," Yami looked at Anzu for a moment who was leaning against Ryuuji, "any particular relation?"

Ryuuji laughed, "No, we're not related, we used to go to school together is all, really good friends."

Yami smirked, "That's good to know, well I suppose I better go, I've got to take Yuugi home."

"Alright, bye Yami," Ryuuji replied.

"Yes, goodbye Mouto-san," Anzu added.

"Bye," he waved at them both before he walked over to Yuugi who was standing by Yami's car.

"Is something wrong Yami?" Yuugi asked once they were both in the car and well out of range of anyone else's hearing.

"Nothing Yuugi, nothing."

**-**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, no this will not be a Ryuuji x Anzu romance at all, there is another reason they know each other.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 10 (16 reviews, wow! Thanks people)**

**Pretty Stupid Girl - The problem is that Anzu's onto them and she's going to _dance_ around them. As for who will win, even I don't know**

**Nightfall2525 - That's a question the story will answer as it grows, right now I couldn't possibly say**

**Caffinated Fantasy - There's just so few stories out there were Yami is 'sleep with anything on legs' kinda guy so I thought 'hell, why not?'. As for Otogi...he just had to be there somewhere**

**Yuki/Inuyasha/YamiLover - Well here's the update**

**LoneGothic - Don't worry, I won't let them hurt Anzu, I'll try and make it as good as possible, anyway why is that? Why are men never 'sluts'?**

**kupo - Don't worry, she'll give them all a good kick**

**Silver Dragon - What else could they be except bad boys?**

**Jina-chan - Please don't hurt him, I need him for my story, they won't hurt Anzu promise!**

**peeps - Well the problem's partly that she's a bookworm but the other is that she's on to them...the rest you find out by reading**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: I'm going to Tenerife on Tuesday and I don't know if I can take the laptop or not so dependant on whether I can or depends on how much more of this gets put up over half term. Anyway enjoy the read.**

**-**

"See you later Yuugi," Yami called as his younger brother, Yuugi shouldered his bag and waved over his shoulder as he disappeared into one of the many school buildings.

"Morning Yami," Marik said as he came up behind the scarlet eyed man who smirked at him.

"Morning," Marik yawned, "what kept you up?"

"Oh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that," Marik mumbled scouting around for Bakura and trying, but failing, to dislodge Yami's attention.

"Who did you screw?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marik coughed, "Now why would you think something like that Yami?" Marik smirked down at the substantially taller man.

Yami went a little red and glared, "Marik," he growled.

"Oh okay, okay it was Jounouchi Shizuka," Marik admitted, "bloody good too."

"What, Jounouchi? Katsuya's younger sister?" Yami inquired and Marik nodded, "Marik that's my brother's best friend we're talking about."

"You're point, she's a girl Yami, sex on legs, you and I both know that," Yami and Marik smirked and they were soon joined by Bakura who came rushing out of the building Yuugi had walked into.

"Yami, come quick, it's Ushio," Bakura panted slightly, Yami's eyes widened.

"Yuugi," he gasped, and then he and Marik took off in the direction from whence Bakura had just come.

"Hey guys, wait up," Bakura cried and ran after them.

They burst through the doors of the building, Bakura then lead them down a couple of characters to where a crowd was gathered in a semi-circle around something they couldn't see. "No, leave me alone," Yami recognised Yuugi's voice and the crowd of students easily parted to let him through but before he could get to the centre he heard another voice.

"You better leave him alone," it was a girl and what's more it sounded like…

"Mazaki?" Bakura said in puzzlement, he shouldered his way through some of the more resistant members of the crowd just in time to see Ushio retort.

"What you gunna do if I don't eh bookworm?" Ushio jeered sneering at her from where he had Yuugi pinned against a wall of lockers with an iron grip round his neck. Yuugi was kicking his legs vainly and clawing at the hand and arm with little effect, his arms were too short to reach Ushio's face.

"Well that all depends on how long it takes you to drop him," she smiled at him, "now you have options, you can let the boy go or," she smiled brighter, "I can make you eat your words." She brushed her chestnut hair leisurely over her shoulder, "Well? It's your call."

"Why would I be threatened by you?" he demanded, she merely smiled as she reached into her bag and drew out her maths text book. It was heavy and thick as most math textbooks tend to be.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Ushio nodded, "I'm not stupid; it's a textbook."

"Well done," Anzu smiled, "Now let's see how good your reflexes are." With that said she drew the book over her shoulder and then flung it forward, she released the book mid swing and it hurtled straight for Ushio's head. Ushio's brain then made it's first ever contact with anything recmotely educational but he wasn't any better off.

In his fury he dropped Yuugi and turned, panting, to look at Anzu, "Why you little brat!" he sneered looking ready to charge.

"Don't take that tone with me you academic reject," stunned by the sheer force of her tone Ushio was shocked into silence, "now run along because I've got a bag of text books here," she held up her bag, "and I'm not afraid to use it."

Ushio paled and then left, pushing his way through the crowd, Anzu walked over to Yuugi, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Yuugi nodded, "Thank you, you're the new girl right," Anzu nodded, "I'm Mouto Yuugi."

"Mouto? Any relation of Mouto Yami?" she asked as she shook Yuugi's hand, the crowd dispersed.

Yuugi was about to answer but he was cut across, "Anzu-chan, your text book."

Anzu released Yuugi's hand and spun around to look at Yami, she blushed, "Oh, Mouto-san arigatou," she smiled.

"I see you've met my brother," Yami stated as he slung a loose arm around Yuugi's shoulder.

"Wow, you look so alike," Anzu said as she packed her book into her bag, then she caught site of the time and her eyes widened. She gasped, "Oh gosh, I'm gunna be late for class."

"Perhaps you would allow me to accompany you to your next lesson Anzu-chan," Yami suggested smiling charmingly at her. Yuugi smiled and shook his head, well aware of the false waves of charm that were floating off his brother.

"I think I've proven that I don't need an escort," Anzu replied, Yami smiled covering up the fact that he was slightly taken aback by the fact that she had turned him down.

"I'm not saying you do," Yami said as he hooked his arm in hers and began to lead her along, "In fact, you have a very powerful pitching arm."

Anzu smiled, "You haven't seen me at tennis."

"You like Tennis?" Anzu nodded, "well it seems you and Bakura have something in common."

"Atari-san?" Yami nodded, "he plays tennis too? I never would have guessed."

Yami smirked, "Perhaps you should enter the school's tournament Anzu-chan, Bakura's in need of a good butt kicking."

"I think I'd rather actually kick his butt but I wouldn't want my foot to get stuck, I'm sure there's far too much up there already," Anzu suggested.

Yami smirked again, chuckling slightly, "I see you have a sense of humour Anzu-chan," they stopped outside a classroom, "will I see you at lunch?"

"Most likely," Anzu replied, Yami smirked, "but that doesn't mean I'll sit with you," Anzu smiled and left leaving Yami to pick his jaw up off the floor.

-Lunch time-

"Mazaki-san matte!" Anzu turned around to see who was calling her, it was Yuugi and he was grinning at her.

"Mouto-san," Anzu started, "What's wrong, do you need me for something?"

"Oh no Mazaki-san," Yuugi replied smiling again, "I just wanted to know if the rumours are true."

Anzu went red, "What rumours?"

"That your playing circles around my brother's advances," Yuugi told her grinning, Anzu laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't say I playing circles but I haven't been accepting them if that's what you mean," she suggested, smiling slightly as her blush began to fade.

"So you know what he's doing then?" Yuugi asked in astonishment. In the past any new girl thought that Yami, Bakura and Marik were in love with her but it appeared that Anzu wasn't so easily fooled.

"I can't say I know all the details but I think I have a fair idea," Anzu smiled.

Yuugi laughed, "You know Mazaki-san, I can see why Ryou-kun has taken a shine to you."

"Oh, Atari-san's cousin, I remember him, he was the one who was really nice to me at lunch yesterday," Anzu said as she began shovelling books into her locker.

"Yes that's Ryou-kun, anyway I've got lunch now, see you later Anzu-chan," Yuugi waved as he disappeared towards the smell of food.

"I hear you're thinking about entering the tennis tournament," Anzu jumped and spun around to see Bakura leaned against some other lockers, "Just so you know, you can't beat me."

"Well don't worry," Anzu replied, "You don't need to worry loosing because I won't be entering," Anzu glared at him.

"Chicken," Bakura smirked as the girl flushed, he watched her temper rise with interest.

"I'm not a chicken, I've just never had any inclination to take part in aggressive competition," Anzu tried to pass Bakura but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm curious though," Bakura said slowly, "to see how good you really are."

"Then maybe we can arrange a private match if it would please you but if you'll kindly let me go, I have better things to do with my time that spend it talking to you," Bakura grunted and let go watching Anzu move down the corridor.

"She sure flushed you down the toilet, eh Bakura?" Marik asked coming up beside his snowy haired friend.

"Shut up," Bakura spat before moving away, Marik following.

**-**

**Well this chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 9 (25 Yay! So many in so little time)**

**LoneGothic - Yep she's an enigma, they really don't know what they're getitng into. I'm not sure whether I'll take this story down a dark route, what do you think?**

**Pretty Stupid Girl - Glad you like it and well, here's the update**

**mariks1andonly - It's great that you like the story and I'll do my best to keep it good**

**Caffinated Fantasy - Repay his dept? How though, I hadn't thought of that, got any suggestions? As for Shizuka...I had to have a whore somewhere in the story.**

**kaiba's run-away bride - I take it you don't like Yuugi? Or is it just in this story?**

**peeps - Well, she had to show them somehow, anyway, here's the update**

**InsaneShadowFan - Well if you don't like them, why do you read them? As for choosing my wording? Care to make a suggestion? Thanks for the grade but is that an insult or a complement. I'm really not sure how to take it.**

**Yuki/Inuyasha/Yamilover - Yeh well, have to give them some incentive to try harder some how.**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Um...enjoy the chapter? No notes today ppl.**

**-**

Marik yawned, he was leaning against a wall outside the school waiting for Yami and Bakura to appear. A group of girls suddenly came out of the building and one of them spotted him. She glided over to him, her auburn hair swinging behind her, "Hey Marik." She batted her eyelashes at him and licked her lips.

Marik looked at her blankly, "Oh…hi Shizuka."

"Your birthday's coming up soon isn't it Marik?" Shizuka asked pressing up against him.

He looked down at her, "Hai, so what?"

"Well," she leaned up to lick the inside of his ear, "me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come down to the club with us?"

Marik groaned, this girl was way too clingy, "Why would I do that Shizuka?"

"Because, we promise to give you a very good birthday present," he felt her hand ghost down over the front of his pants and he rolled his eyes.

"That's a very tempting offer," Marik groaned out between his teeth taking her wrists in his hands and pushing her away, "But I'm not interested."

"But baby, what about last night?" Shizuka pleaded.

"No is no Shizuka," Marik snarled.

"It's that new girl isn't it, that filthy bookworm, just because she's a dancer down at Exotica," Shizuka spat.

Marik blinked, "What?" he demanded.

"You didn't know?" Shizuka looked taken aback, "I thought everyone knew. Yeh she's 'the hottest number' the fucking whore. She's probably slept with the boss just to get the job there." With that Shizuka tore her wrists aware from Marik and stormed off towards her girlfriends.

Marik was left standing in shock, Exotica was one of the best nightclubs in the area, he had no idea that Anzu worked there. This was definitely something to tell Yami and Bakura, but not after he'd seen her there for himself. After all, Shizuka might just have been trying to wind him up.

Just then Yami and Bakura came up to him and he 'forgot' to tell them about Anzu's little secret.

-Anzu-

"Well that was a thoroughly boring history lesson," Ryou groaned as he walked out of the classroom.

"True, I didn't think something could be duller than me," Anzu replied laughing slightly.

"I don't think you're dull Anzu-chan," Ryou replied.

Anzu smiled, "That's really sweet of you to say."

"It's true, I think you're a very interesting person," Ryou continued and Anzu went a little red.

"Thank you Ryou," Anzu said.

"Wonder what he'd think of you if he knew your dirty little secret," Ryou and Anzu spun around to come face to face with Shizuka.

"Jounouchi-san," Ryou groaned.

"Who?" Anzu looked at Ryou, she looked a little bit worried.

"Anzu-chan meet Jounouchi Shizuka, she's Jounouchi Katsuya's sister, you know, Yuugi-kun's friend?" Ryou explained.

"Yes, I know who Katsuya is," Anzu then looked nervously at Shizuka, "and what did you mean by dirty little secret?"

"Oh nothing, just something my brother mentioned in passing to me, he tells me everything," Shizuka smiled. "Bakura-san would you mind, I want to get to know Mazaki-san better."

Ryou glared at her, "Will you be alright Anzu-chan?" he asked.

Anzu nodded, if a little shakily, "I'll be fine Ryou-kun, you go," Ryou nodded back and left but not before giving Shizuka another glare.

"So you're the one that Marik is obsessing over," Shizuka looked her up and down, "Not much are you?"

"Just get to your point, what have you said?" Anzu demanded looking down at Shizuka.

"Oh no one really but to be honest it's obvious that you must have sucked somebody's cock in order to work at Exotica," Anzu flushed, "why would they want a bookworm like you?"

"Are you suggesting you'd be a better offer?" Anzu asked.

"Well," Shizuka smirked, "now that you mention it, yeh, I suppose I would be better than you."

"Well now that you've got that out of your system I'll be leaving now," Anzu turned to go.

"Oh no you won't," Anzu paused, "I want Marik and you're the only thing keeping me from him. Now here's the deal, you screw him so he wins his little bet with those other two and then I have him all for myself. That's all you are, a competition prize."

Anzu spun around, her face red and her eyes shining with anger, "Or you'll do what?"

"Or I'll tell the whole school about your little secret," Shizuka held out her hand, "do we have a deal?"

Anzu looked at her hand, then at Shizuka's, then glared at the auburn haired girl, "No deal, you can tell the school but," Anzu reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. She slipped then on and smiled, "They all think I'm an innocent little bookworm, why do think they'll believe you?"

"Because I'm important," Shizuka puffed out her chest.

"No," Anzu shook her head, "you're an easy lay, you have no-one's respect. You disgust me," with that Anzu turned on her heal and walked off.

"I'll get that bitch," Shizuka muttered before storming off in the opposite direction.

Once Anzu was out of earshot and had walked around a few corners to check Shizuka wasn't following her she sighed heavily and slumped against a wall.

-Exotica-

Anzu looked down at herself in a full length mirror and for the first time since she started working at the club she felt truly ashamed of her body. She was wearing a tight black leather mini-skirt, a glittering royal blue tube top and knee high black leather boots. She also wore a matching blue chocker, she jumped when she her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Anzu-chan, can I come in?"

"Hai Ryuuji-kun," the door was pushed open and Ryuuji walked in, "what's the matter, you're not your usual lively self tonight. Bad day at school?"

Anzu shook her head. "Well…sort of, I'm worried that some of them might know Ryuuji, I don't want them to know."

"But why not?" Ryuuji asked, "surely they'd all be jealous to know you worked here? Wouldn't they?"

"That may be so Ryuuji-kun," Anzu looked sad, "but it makes me nervous, you know I don't like to be looked at like I'm some kind of cheap whore."

There were tears in her eyes now, "Oh Anzu-chan," Ryuuji walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "You're not a cheap whore, you and I both know that, you beautiful and intelligent and never let anyone tell you differently," Ryuuji said.

"Thanks Ryuuji-kun," Anzu smiled and wiped her eyes, "I guess I'm up soon eh?"

"Yep, have fun," Anzu nodded and left just as she did a boy with blonde hair walked in.

"Ryuuji-kun, you in here?" Ryuuji looked up.

"Katsuya what are you doing here? I thought your shift ended ten minutes ago," Ryuuji sounded surprised.

Katsuya walked up to Ryuuji and pinned him against the wall, "It did, but I haven't seen much of you this evening, you didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye did you?"

-Anzu-

Anzu took a deep breath as she walked up onto the little stage, she was doing a routine with two other girls, one of them was Kujaku Mai. Another of Anzu's good friends, Mai was substantially older and blonde. She was in the same outfit as Anzu except she favoured purple over blue. Then there was Nosaka Miho and she was in gold to match the ribbon that held back her long purple hair.

There were three poles on the stage, each girl wrapped on leg around the pole and with that the curtain was pulled back and the spotlights came on. Anzu forgot about the audience that was probably drooling over her body, the lights hid them from view. All Anzu cared about was dancing so she didn't notice the violet eyes that gazed at her in wonder.

**-**

**Am I moving to fast with this story? I mean what's happening in it, not posting. Should I slow everything down a bit or are you readers happy with the pace?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 18 (43 My God! Only four chapters in and I've hit 43. That's an average of 10.75 reviews per chapter! Wow!)**

**Caffinated Fantasy - Not a stripper, just a dancer, you tell me, what's the real point of the story?**

**mariks1andonly - Glad you like it, here's the next chapter**

**Nightfall2525 - Thanks for that**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME - Not as crazy as me sweetheart, anyway, here's the update**

**InsaneShadowFan - Well Shizuka isn't a complete bimbo, bitch, yes, bimbo, no. Anyway, big verbal displays will come later**

**smilezever - Yes Marik is very naughty but hey, what can you expect from a guy? Enjoy the update**

**Kenium - Yay**

**LoneGothic - It's not the working there, as you will find out Anzu has a very good reason for being nervous about herself but that comes later**

**Sushigurl - Yeh, I like YAOI too but I'm kind of a sucker for a good plot so the pairings don't really matter much to me. Glad you like the pace and I'm the same, read every day!**

**naitheas - Unfortunately in this fic I'm not running a pol but anyway, good to know you like the pace**

**yugioh princess of darkness - I like Marik too**

**Yuki/Inuyasha/Yamilover - Well I don't have anything against Shizuka and I needed a bitch and I didn't feel like inventing one. Because if I did I'd have to worry about keeping Shizuka sweet and innocent. They'll be none of that in this fic...unless you count Ryou and Yuugi lol**

**peachigoddess- Dancer, not a stripper, glad your enjoying it**

**Kasirika - Tell me, do you hate _Anzu _or do you hate _Tea_? Because they are different, the dub doesn't do her character justice. Anyway, glad you like the story, read on...**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - You are to run away and not come back till this story is over. You silly silly person, you're not supposed to give away the plot! Anyway, I find that when people write about routing things like doubtful thoughts and boring lessons and other distractions people just skip over them and end the chapter feeling deprived.**

**peeps - Lol, okay, here's the update**

**inuyoukai-san - Nah, guys like that couldn't find love, even in a story like this one, however you got the second bit partially right. Anyway, here's the next chapter that you wanted!**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Let me just clear something up, Anzu is not a stripper, just a dancer!**

**-**

Anzu sighed as she came of stage she put a hand over her heart trying to steady it, "Hey Anzu-chan," the girl turned to see Mai coming towards her.

"Hai Mai-chan?" Anzu replied.

"You alright, you danced really hard tonight?" Mai looked worried and Anzu smiled at her.

"No Mai-chan, I'm finally really," Anzu insisted, smiling again.

"Well if you're sure, oh yeh, Toby said there's some guy asking for you," Mai explained as she grabbed a towel from a guy as she passed them.

"Who? Ryuuji?" Anzu looked confused.

"Nah, he went home while we were up on stage, no, it's some blonde guy," Anzu paled, "he's at the side door to the stage, says you're expecting him."

Anzu gulped, "That's one way of putting it," with that she grinned nervously, "I've got to go now," with that Anzu doubled back towards the stage door.

Mai raised an eyebrow as he watched her friend leave, "What's biting her?"

-Anzu-

"Oh there you are," Toby said as he saw Anzu come round the corner, "there's someone here to…"

"I know Toby," Toby nodded and made to leave.

"You gunna be okay?" he asked as he passed, she gave him a nod before going to see Marik.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu demanded glaring at him.

"Is it a crime to come to a club? Afterall, I could ask you the same thing," Marik smirked leaning against the doorway.

"But why here? I know where everyone at Domino goes, they go to the club on the _other_ side of the school," Anzu spat.

"And how would you know that?" Marik raised an amused eyebrow.

"It's just something I know," Anzu crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"What else do you know?" Marik asked, looking at her.

"More than you," Anzu replied and turned to go, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Marik grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, Anzu tripped and fell against him, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know you don't want this getting out and I want to know why, tell me."

Anzu squirmed to get out of his grip which now not only consisted of a hand on her wrist but an arm round her waist too. "Just let me go, it's none of your fucking business."

"So the bookworm can swear to," Marik chuckled and then her saw her eyes, they'd surpassed their usual sparkle and were now glassy, was the girl crying?

"Don't call me that, you don't know anything about me," Anzu tried to push him away.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then do me one favour," Anzu glared up at him, "dance with me."

Anzu bit her lip; he smirked at her so Anzu considered her position. He said he'd keep quiet if she danced with him and in her current predicament she could hardly walk away. She sighed heavily and leaned her forehead against his chest, "Alright fine, but just one dance."

Marik smirked, "Come on then," he pulled her out into the crowd, the swarm of flesh that appeared very night and left every morning.

The music pounded in her ears as Marik drew her body against his, she moved against him listening only to the music. The beat began to flow through her veins affecting her every move. She forgot about Marik, forgot about the people around her and simply danced. Her hair fanned about her as she moved and between the start of this and now her eyes had slip closed.

Suddenly she felt a presence very close to her and mouth close over hers, she opened her eyes in shock and to her folly her mouth opened. She saw Marik in front of her, his eyes shut, she felt his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. She felt him move in her mouth and she groaned unable to move away. He moved from her mouth to her neck sucking at her pulse which was by now racing high.

"Marik what are you?" she faltered as her breathing rate changed when Marik began to suck on the other side of her neck. Then she felt her back hit a wall, Marik had driven them through the crowd as they danced.

Marik trailed his kisses up to her ear, nipping lightly on her earlobe before whispering to her, "I want you."

Anzu gasped as he pushed her higher against the wall and on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist to stop herself from falling. It pulled him closer and then her arms wound around his neck, the music still ringing in her ears as his kisses went lower than her collarbone.

She felt his teeth tugging at the hem of her top, the ping of the elastic made her cry out, "Marik, stop."

He was panting heavily and although he had heard her did not stop but began to pull her top down. Anzu grabbed his head in her heads and lifted it away from her chest so their eyes met, "I said stop."

Mari growled, his arms tightening from where they were looped around her waist, then she saw his eyes properly. His pupils had nearly covered the colour of his eyes, he was sweating he wasn't listening to her. Anzu gasped and immediately untangled herself from him. Ignoring the looks she got which normally would have bothered her greatly she dragged Marik to the back and shoved him into her room.

She didn't notice the eyes that followed her every move. The man was blonde with a stubbly chin, dark lens filled the glasses he wore and round his head was wrapped a bandana decorated with the American flag.

Once Anzu had got Marik onto her bed he promptly feinted, his skin was clammy and his temperature had risen. She checked his eyes, they were still large and puppy like but right now, far from cute. Anzu rummaged in her back and hastily pulled out a mobile phone. Dialling the Japanese equivalent to 911 she summoned an ambulance. In the meantime she dabbed his forehead with a cold cloth.

Mai walked in, "Oh my God!" she cried suddenly, putting a manicured hand over her mouth. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't exactly know," Anzu replied, "But I think he's taken something," she trailed off as Marik groaned and clawed at his stomach. He then rolled over and proceeded to be violently sick just short of Anzu's left.

Anzu yelped and move backwards just as a pair of medics came through the door, Mai slipped out behind them and headed for a window that allowed her to see the club from backstage. "Damn it," Mai swore as she spotted the bulky American, "Him again."

Toby walked over at that point "Something wrong Mai?" he asked, "And what's happened to Anzu, there's an ambulance outside and I saw people go into her room."

"Nothing's wrong with Anzu, just some guy that came to the club tonight," Mai explained hastily keeping her eyes trained on the ex-American National Duelling Champion.

"But what were they doing back there? I'm assuming they weren't staff," Toby sounded worried.

"Don't worry about that Toby but tell me, is that the guy that's been in here the past week?" Mai moved away and pushed Toby towards the window.

He looked out and scanned the floor and his eyes narrowed when he saw him, "Yeh," he said, "That's him."

"Can you get rid of him?" Mai asked, "Before Anzu sees?"

"Yeh," Toby then unhooked a walki-talkie from his belt and spoke into it for a moment. He then disappeared, when two bulky bouncers came out of a side door Mai could only watch helplessly as the blonde haired man with glasses slipped through the crowd and out the door before anyone could stop him. Mai bit her lip, Anzu didn't work every night and she'd been off work for a week so she hadn't seen the man. Thankfully she hadn't seen him tonight but Mai suspected that he would be back and he brought bad news…wherever he went.

**-**

**Well yes...I'm in Tenerife and I brought my laptop and my memory stick and paid a whole 1 EURO to come on the internet and post this. I hope you're all happy! Lol, anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 6 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 17 (60 Wow...that's good isn't it?)**

**Nightfall2525 - Well what he has to do with Anzu will have to wait, as for what Marik got...that's in this chapter**

**peach - Lol, okay, sorry I couldn't post this chapter very fast**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME - 2 maybe? Not sure about French USA conversion rates...oh and Anzu has a LOT of secrets, anyway, here's the update**

**LoneGothic - Glad you liked the lime, there will be more to come (but with whom? Not telling) and you'll find out about BK later**

**mariks1andonly - Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, enjoy**

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl - Good, good**

**inuyoukai-san - She doesn't exactly become super rich but she becomes unattainable...read on**

**smilezever - Bandit Keith, yeh, you'll find out later**

**Yuki/Inuyasha/YamiLover - Um...there's no Yami in this chapter either and yes there will be tennis**

**peeps - Yeh it was Bandit Keith, anyway, enjoy the update, late as it is**

**kaiba's run-away bride - Oh don't worry, I won't get this story taken off, plus, even if I do I can just post it somewhere else! **

**N - Lol, okay**

**kupo - Thank you**

**Kiwigrl89 - Kk**

**Silver Dragon - It's alright I don't mind. So yeh, Anzu's just a dancer...not a stripper, I like YamixAnzu too but I've read it so much now...dunno. Anyway, as for Shizuka, I don't dislike her but I needed a slut and I like Mai so I didn't want to use her. I don't know Miho well enough so I used Shizuka, plus it gave me an excuse to use Jounouchi.**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - I dunno about it being on her transcript, it's not really important. I guess you can put it down to inter-school rumour mills. **

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: There's a lot of description in this chapter but I needed to get it out of the way.**

Anzu had gone home shakily, she's followed Marik to the hospital, apparently he wasn't in any great danger but he'd managed to swallow some drug, ecstasy or something. Anzu didn't really remember. Mai had rung to see if she got home okay, Anzu thought this strange because the blonde didn't usually ring to ask about her only of her. However the brunette hadn't really thought about it much since she'd been so tired and scared last night she'd fallen straight to sleep.

She woke up in the morning with a splitting headache and a queasy stomach and decided it would be better for her if she took some painkillers and staid home today. Anzu's parents were away in America, but no-one had to know that, her mother's brother lived a little while away, he rang every day to check she was okay and whether or not she needed anything.

Anzu considered ringing him and asking for him to give her permission to be off school but he would be at work so Anzu forged her father's signature and sent a fax to the school. Anzu then made herself a cup of hot chocolate and took it up to bed, taking a couple of tablets she settled down into bed with a book.

…

Anzu groaned and rolled over, the book she had been reading fell to the floor and the thud cleared her mind enough to realise what had disturbed her. The bell was ringing downstairs, Anzu trooped to her front facing bedroom window and looked out to see a main of white hair and a blue Domino High uniform.

Anzu gulped and hurriedly threw on some jeans and a hoodie, thinking it was Bakura. If she didn't answer the door and he said she was skiving she'd be in trouble. She thundered down the stairs calling, "Coming!"

The ringing stopped and two seconds later she threw open the door, there stood, not Bakura, but his cousin Ryou. "Sorry to keep you wai- oh Ryou," Anzu blushed realising that her hair was messed up, she only had one arm through her hoodie and she was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Mazaki-san I didn't realise you were alone, I'm sorry to disturb you," Ryou blushed, his fingers flicked through a pile of books and papers in his hands.

"Oh that's alright Ryou-kun," Anzu laughed slightly, "but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Um I," Ryou blushed, "I wanted to give these to you," he held out the papers and books to Anzu, Anzu blinked and looked at them then realised that some of them were hers. "I know that you don't like to miss out on anything so I brought your schoolwork," Ryou shifted from one foot to the other.

Anzu smiled, "That's really sweet Ryou-kun, oh, I've been so rude," she moved out of the doorway, "come in, come in."

"Oh no Mazaki-san, I really shouldn't," Ryou flustered.

Anzu laughed, "It's alright, anyway, hospitality is the least I can give you for coming all this way," she smiled again and Ryou relented. He stepped into the house and looked around.

"It's very nice Mazaki-san," he commented.

"Thank-you," she smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "this way, do you want a drink? A tea, a coffee or lemonade maybe?"

"Green tea would be fine," Ryou replied.

Anzu poured some green tea into two cups and handed one to Ryou, "So anyway, anything interesting happen in school today?"

"Well Marik didn't come to school," Anzu just about masked her worried look, "Bakura-san and Yami-kun phoned his house but no-one picked up, then they rang Malik-kun's mobile but all he knew was that Marik-kun had told him last night he was going out and hadn't come home. I mean, I'm not exactly great friends with him or Yami-kun but I'm still a little worried," Ryou stopped for a moment and looked at Anzu. "Are you alright Mazaki-san? You look a bit pale."

"Um well," Anzu bit her lip, if she told Ryou where Marik was then he'd go and the doctors would say Anzu brought him in. Then there's be questions about why he was with her and what they were doing and if it got out he'd taken drugs…Well Anzu didn't know everything about the public view of Marik but she was pretty sure that at the moment it didn't include drugs.

"Mazaki-san?" Ryou prompted putting down his empty cup.

"It's nothing Ryou, really," Anzu smiled brightly, "I'm fine."

Ryou looked at her sceptically before he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Oh yeh, I almost forgot, Bakura-san asked me to give this to you."

Ryou handed Anzu the folded piece of paper and she opened it, after a moment she glared at it, "What's the matter Mazaki-san, what has he gone and done now?" Anzu just turned the paper round so he could read it, "A sign up form for the tennis tournament…oh wait, I get it, he wants that match."

"Well you can tell your cousin that he wont be getting it," with that Anzu walked over to the bin and was about to let the paper go when Ryou stopped her.

"Actually Mazaki-san, I think it would be better if you did enter, I mean, if you beat him it would finally put him in his place and if you didn't it would get him off your back," Ryou reasoned.

Anzu felt a slight heat rise in her cheeks as she felt Ryou's long, soft fingers curl round her wrist. She swallowed hard before she looked up at him and smiled, "Alright Ryou-kun, hand me a pen."

Ryou smiled and fished one out of his pocket, "Say, Mazaki-san, what was wrong with you today, how come you weren't in school?"

"Oh just a stomach bug and a headache but I'm all better now," she grinned as she signed the bottom of the form, "there, all done." Just then Anzu felt the need to yawn and stretch, the hoodie rose up slightly to reveal her flat stomach and Ryou went red.

"Mazaki-san," she turned to look at him, "there was one other thing," this time Ryou pulled a piece of folded card out of his pocket and handed it to Anzu.

She looked at it and smiled, 'Get Well Soon' was coloured on the front along with a little chibi. "Aw…Ryou-kun, did you make this yourself?" Anzu grinned as he blushed.

"Well actually it's not just me, it's from Yuugi-kun too but you're all better so I guess it doesn't matter," Ryou's shoulders slumped slightly, all this while he and Anzu had walked to the door.

"It's okay Ryou-kun, it's the thought that counts, neh?" Anzu smiled.

"I guess," Ryou shrugged, Anzu opened the door. "So you'll be in school tomorrow then Mazaki-san?" Ryou asked as he stepped out of the house; through the door.

"Yes, oh and Ryou-kun," he turned and blushed when Anzu reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "thank-you for coming to see me," Ryou nodded hastily. Anzu smiled as he turned to leave, the blush on his face had been so cute.

…

Anzu had gotten properly dressed and pulled on a coat, hailing a cab she got a ride to Domino hospital. The clerk was the same one that had been there last night, the woman recognised her.

"He's awake," she said simply, smiling slyly at her, "you can go and see him if you like?"

Anzu didn't answer her just made for Marik's room and peaked inside to see him lying on his side with his back to her. She pushed the door open slowly, "Marik?" she called out shakily.

He rolled over, "Huh? Mazaki? What are you doing here?"

"I just wondered how you were doing, I here everyone in school is worried about you," Anzu commented, as she came closer Marik shifted up to rest against the head board.

Marik grunted, "Sure they were."

Anzu stood by the edge of the bed and fidgeted slightly, "Who gave it to you Marik?"

Marik didn't meet her eyes, the blonde's violet orbs were focused on his hands, "Who gave me what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anzu glared at him, "Don't lie to me, what did you take and who gave it to you?"

"Alright fine so I took a bit of ecstasy from some blond guy in a bandana, it wasn't meant for me anyway so why does it matter, I'm still alive aren't I?" Marik sneered at her.

"Do you have any idea what you – wait," Anzu's eyes widened, "did you say a blond…in a bandana," Marik nodded, "what kind of bandana, did he have an accent, what colour eyes did he have?"

"Slow down, what's with the twenty questions, it was an American flag, he had an American accent and I couldn't his eyes he had shades on," Marik huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Anzu who had suddenly gone ghostly white.

Anzu gulped, she was shaking slightly, her fingers gripped the edge of the bed so tightly that her knuckled turned white, "Nom" she shook her head, "not again, I thought I'd lost him."

Marik was about to respond when he realised Anzu wasn't talking to him, in fact, she wasn't talking to anyone in the room but one thing was clear. She new the guy that had dealt him ecstasy and what's worse was that the American had told him to give to Anzu. Why was he trying to drug her? Why had he chickened out? And what was the connection between this strange man and Anzu?

**Well I'd say that was an interesting chapter.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: ** At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 7 chapters written, 7 chapters posted**

**Review count: 15 (75 Guys, you all rock!)**

**kaiba's run-away bride - Sorry I didn't update fast...but I'll try and update faster this time round, you'll give a second (well, maybe 3rd by now) chance, won't you?**

**InsaneShadowFan - Hey, I needed a villian, did you expect me to use Pegasus?**

**Starlet36 - Please not, there are four options in this story, just like in my 'The Awakening', but this time...it's gunna be a secret who she'll end up with. I'm glad you think it's original, I'm trying to take a turn off all the other 'new girl goes to high school' setting.**

**LoneGothic - Well, it was his first time, but I didn't want him to have too bad a reaction, wouldn't want to kill him off yet...**

**mariks1andonly - Enjoy the update then**

**inuyoukai-san - From now on, wear a gag, do not mention what you said in your review again, it must be kept under lock and key, we don't want the less figureoutive readers finding out the finale!**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME - Here's the update**

**peeps - Well I think it's a bit late to say 'Happy Belated Birthday' but you could always count the past update as an early present. **

**Eye-Of-Misery - Good**

**Nekogal - Lol, you can start waiting for a new chapter now, I promise, some of the good stuff will come soon, I just need to get everything back to normal in the story.**

**Yuki/Inuyasha/YamiLover - The connection? Well...you figure it out **

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Like a typical English butler (although he isn't one) Ryou will not start to call her by her name till she gives permission, as for Anzu, she doesn't know him that well yet, she's going to keep him at a distance. Anyway, you might understand the KiethAnzu stuff in this chapter...not sure about that though.**

**Akai - Lol, okay, here you go**

**Kiwi89 - Voila, the next chapter**

**panmotto - Just one question, is it 'Anzu' you don't like or her dubbed half 'Tea'? Anyway, glad you like the story.**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Sorry it took forever to update, I've been working really hard recently but it's the holidays soon so I should be able to get some major writing done then.**

"She what!" Bakura raged turning at lightning speed to face Ryou who cowered slightly and backed up against a wall.

"I'm sure it was nothing Bakura, it's not my fault honest," Ryou protested as Bakura loomed over him breathing heavily.

"Ryou, how many times must I explain to you that you are not allowed to touch any girl until she's been deemed worthy by either myself, Yami or Marik, is that clear?" Bakura demanded glaring daggers at the smaller boy beneath him.

Ryou's eyes hardened slightly, "Look Bakura, I'm not trying to muscle in on your territory, I'm not trying to get in your way, I was just trying to be helpful to a friend. Plus, it's disgusting the way you talk about women as though they are your play things." With that finally statement Ryou pushed Bakura out of the way and grabbed his school bag. "I'm going to Yuugi's, you can make your own dinner!" and the front door slammed.

"Damn the little bastard," Bakura grumbled, "Who does he think he is? The boy's a fool."

The hospital

"Anzu, who was that guy?" Marik demanded suddenly, one of his tanned hands reaching up to hold her by the arm.

Anzu looked at him, her eyes wide and terrified, Marik wasn't very good at reading women so he thought she was afraid of him. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Marik growled, "So stop looking like that!"

"This isn't about you," Anzu struggled but failed to get her arm away, "this has nothing to do with you," Anzu looked at the floor, "I'm sorry you had to get involved.

They both froze when they heard a laugh, "Can't keep your hands off a girl even when your bed ridden can you? What did you do this time? Fall off your motor bike again?"

Marik turned and his eyes met an identical pair, "What do you want Malik?"

"Oh, what's the matter, am I not allowed to come and see my own twin brother, Isis was panicking and Rishid had a hard time keeping her from hysterics, you could have called you know," Malik sneered as he walked over to the pair.

"Shut up you, you're no help to her," Marik snarled.

Malik just laughed again and then turned to Anzu, he used two fingers to lift her chin up so her eyes met his. He smiled down at her, a crocodile smile, "My, aren't you the pretty one."

Marik let go of Anzu's arm only to push Malik slightly, "Leave her alone, you don't know what happened."

Malik just laughed, "What does it matter? I wouldn't care even if I knew, I mean you've said it yourself twin, all women are for is the pleasure of men."

Anzu's eyes widened as her mind was overcome by images from her past.

Flashback

_Anzu was curled up tightly in a ball, her knees up to her chin, her back against a wall, she was rocking back and forth. Her eyes were wide and hollow, her hair was limp and there were tear stains running in identical tracks either side of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose, there were cuts and bruises all over her body._

_Her breath hitched in her throat as a pair of black boots appeared in front of her vision, "Such a good girl, now, are you ready for the second stage," Anzu screamed as her head was wrenched up when the man pulled her hair. "You will learn that all women are for is the pleasure of men!"_

End Flashback

There was a resounded smack, Marik ogled Anzu, Malik had his head to the side, a bright red hand print on his tanned cheek, "Never disrespect women like that again, you have no right to say that."

With that Anzu turned and fled the hospital for the comfort and safety of her own home. Malik turned to look at his twin, "That little bitch," he licked his lips, "I like them feisty."

"Just get out of here Malik," Marik snarled, he could usually overpower his brother, be more sadistic than him, he was usually the one that would appear evil, was Anzu having an effect on him? No, it must be the after effects of the ecstasy.

The Kame Game Shop

"Still no word from Marik, I'm beginning to worry," Yami said as he walked in Yuugi and Ryou doing some of their homework.

"You don't usually communicate with him anyway," Yuugi said absentmindedly.

"Yes, but even so, he doesn't usually miss school for no apparent reason," Yami groaned and he began to walk over to the pair.

"The three of you skive frequently, maybe he wanted to try a solo experience," Ryou suggested as he began to ticking off the answers to his maths questions out of the back of his text book.

"Will you stop trying to block me," Yami demanded, now beginning to get frustrated.

Yuugi sighed and closed his English book, "We not trying to block you Yami, we're just trying to stop you from worrying is all."

"Plus he'll probably turn up soon enough anyway," Ryou said as he too finished working.

"Maybe you're right," Yami then sat down beside them and proceeded to order pizza.

Two Days Later

Anzu was straightening her skirt ready for her solo down at Exotica when she saw Mai cautiously peering out into the audience every five seconds. "What's the matter Mai?" she asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Mai started then turned sympathetic eyes to Anzu, "You saw him didn't you?" Mai asked.

"Saw him? No, but he dealt someone I know ecstasy and he was meant to give it to me," Anzu explained.

"What, the hot blonde you snogged?" Anzu blushed and Mai grinned. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Anzu didn't have time to protest anymore because she had to go on stage.

"It's a shame there is nothing we can do," Mai spun around to face Ryuuji.

"Couldn't we report him?" Mai asked.

"With what evidence, it's been too long Mai, plus, Anzu doesn't want the attention, you know how she gets," Ryuuji explained.

"She needs a guy in her life," Mai sighed, Ryuuji laughed, Mai scowled, "what's so funny?"

"You think the solution to everything is a man, even if he's only their to dote on you," Mai grinned, "But what kind of guy?"

Mai gasped, "What's this? Ryuuji the matchmaker? I didn't see you as the pushing type."

"I have many hidden talents," Ryuuji grinned as well, "Anyway, back to the point…what kind of guy?"

"I'm thinking, intelligent, someone to hold a conversation with, not the overly dominant, soft, not gay soft but not too forward, you know?" Mai suggested.

"You mean like Jounouchi on a good day?" Mai nodded.

"Just one problem with him."

"Oh?"

"He needs to be straight," with that Mai winked and walked away leaving a blushing Ryuuji in her wake.

**It's about half a page shorter than last time but it might give some of you a better insight to Anzu. If not, have fun guessing! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 8 chapters written, 8 chapters posted**

**Review count: 96 (21! 21 reviews for one chapter, OMG ty minna-san!)**

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl - Well I updated, a little late, but I updated! **

**LoneGothic - A horrible life...maybe, sorta and Bandit Kieth...I needed a villain**

**Nightfall2525 - Um...sssh! We don't want to spoil the ending**

**panmotto - Well I updated**

**Starlet36 - Interesting? Well, that's one way of putting it.**

**AwakenDreams - Glad you like, enjoy this chapter**

**InsaneShadowFan - I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter was dull, there's some verbal fights in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Plus next chapter we have a big event.**

**kaiba's run-away bride - Sorry if you don't like slash, that bit was kinda spontanious, ;;;. Anyway as for Marik...well, you'll have to wait and see won't you **

**Yuki/Inuyasha/YamiLover - I'm happy you like it, enjoy this chapter**

**peeps - I hope you have waited for the update cause guess what...it's here!**

**mariks1andonly - Well, I can't say it's soon but it is an update! ;;;**

**1andOnlyShinzui - I hope so**

**teas mini twin - Now if I answerred that, it would be telling**

**LadyPheonix99 - Wow...thank you, very very much**

**inuyoukai-san - Malik is the insane one and would you please not advertise the final pairing!**

**peach - Marik's trying to get her, Malik is the insane, crazy haired one with the lazy eyes and he only just met her. He won't be playing a major role in the story.**

**Nekogal - I'll make a deal with you, once the stories over you can beet him to hell and back...how does that sound?**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Well...Malik isn't trying to get her, that's Marik but yeh, Yami isn't doing well...I need to fix that otherwise I'll have Yami fans trying to burn me...there will also be some more Ryou defiance against Bakura if you like that...so yeh, enjoy the update**

**Female SSBM fan - I will**

**godoflight - Well I can't call it soon but enjoy the update**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME - Can you? Can you really? I don't think you can...la la la**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Praise Allah, Budha, the Devil, I don't care who you praise but for goodness sakes I've updated. Hell froze over and the world started spinning backwards. It's the holidays and I'm back with a vengance, no exams for a week and I'm gunna do everything I can to get this story a few more updates. So yeh, keep reviewing, keep reading and above all...enjoy!**

A couple of days later things were back to normal, Marik had come back to school saying he'd fallen off his motorbike. He played it for all he was worth as Anzu noticed when girls flocked around him cooing. Anzu had caught up on everything she had missed and currently she was walking with Ryou to the changing rooms because this afternoon was the school tennis tournament.

"So you're not competing Ryou-kun?" Anzu asked, swirling her tennis racket in her hands.

"No," Ryou smiled, "I'll be in the audience cheering you on," at that moment they arrived at the changing rooms.

Anzu put her hand on the door ready to enter, "Say, Ryou-kun, could you do me a favour?" Ryou nodded. "Call me Anzu-chan okay?" she grinned and he was speechless.

"Um…alright Maza," Ryou was interrupted by a gentle finger on his lips, he stilled automatically and went slightly red.

Anzu giggled, "It's Anzu-chan now Ryou-kun, remember that," she kept smiling as she backed into the door, "or I might have to punish you next time," and with a wink she was gone.

Ryou stood there for a moment and swallowed hard when Bakura came up to, "What you standing therefore numbskull, trying to get a peak," Bakura laughed and then walked to the boys changing rooms.

Ryou just glared at him as he vanished behind a door and then headed out to the tennis courts to get a good seat.

On the court---

Marik jumped as someone settled beside him, he turned to look down at the white haired cousin of his friend, "Hey Ryou."

"Hey Marik-san," Ryou replied, "you had Yami worried you know."

"What are you talking about tenshi?" Marik snorted at the idea of Yami worrying, especially over him.

"When you were in hospital, Yami was worried and Bakura was on edge," Marik looked at him again, harder this time.

"Ryou, we hang out together, we're sorta friends but I don't worry about them and they don't worry about me," Marik commented.

Ryou looked sideways at him, "That's not true, they care," Marik snorted again, Ryou realised that Marik wasn't going to admit anything to him so he changed the subject "How's your brother?"

"As good as can be expected of the bastard," Marik said snidely, his face contorted into a slight sneer.

"Anyway, how come you're not competing?" Ryou asked turning his head to look at the profile of the blonde, violet eyed Egyptian.

"Didn't feel up to it, plus this way I get better view of the all the girl's who are competing," Marik replied smirking.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "You really are obsessed aren't you?" Marik didn't answer verbally but his smirk did widen slightly showing his teeth. "You creep me out, no wonder your friends with Bakura."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "You say it like it's a bad thing tenshi, has something happened between you and the baka?"

Ryou sighed, "We just had a disagreement."

"Oh? What about?"

"Women," Ryou replied, then he got up and left for another seat without another word, Marik watched him go and his eyes narrowed. Something was up.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and a voice on a microphone announced the participants in the first match, "First up ladies and gentlemen we've got the brand spankin' new Mazaki Anzu and her opponent will be one of our more well known ladies, Jounouchi Shizuka!"

Down on the court---

"Ready to loose to me Mazaki?" Shizuka sneered.

"Give your mouth a rest Shizuka, I'm sure it gets enough nocturnal exercise," Anzu replied coolly, she bounced a yellow tennis ball onto the astro-turf a couple of times before taking a position to serve.

"Why you little!" Shizuka began but was interrupted…

"And it's fifteen love to Mazaki Anzu, looks like Jounouchi Shizuka needs to get her mind back on the game!" Anzu had served while Shizuka was preparing to throw a temper tantrum.

"But I wasn't ready!" Shizuka screeched.

"In tennis you've got to be ready in time with the one in control of the ball, so pick up the pace you slut," Anzu laughed as she sent the ball flying towards the brunette's head. With an almighty swing Shizuka sent it right back, heading for the corner of the court. It was nearly on the floor when a racket was shoved beneath it that sent it hurtling over the net.

It bounced sending sprinkles of sand into the air as Shizuka lunged to return the little yellow ball. The match was a feverish one that ended with Anzu as the victor. Her chest heaved slightly as her breaths came in long and deep. Both girls headed for the changing rooms, Shizuka to change and Anzu to await her next match.

Anzu stuck out her hand, "Good match," she said politely, Shizuka sneered at her hand, glared at her face and then stormed off.

Bakura took that moment to come striding out, following behind him was another boy from a different year looking very nervous. Bakura stopped by Anzu as he passed.

"You better win," she grinned, "otherwise this will have been a waste of my study time."

"Oh don't worry, I'll win this match…and ours," and then he left.

Anzu just grabbed her towel and headed in, she began to towel herself off, deciding she needed a shower before her next match. "You bitch," Anzu looked up to see a red faced Shizuka, "I'll kill you!"

The substantially smaller and reader brunette lunged at Anzu, she made a swing for the cerulean eyed girl's face but Anzu caught her arm and dealt a fierce backhand of her own. There was a bright red hand print, despite which Shizuka smirked and turned to leave, "You'll be in trouble now, I know some teachers that'll give you detention till graduation for this."

Anzu grabbed the back of the other girl's polo shirt, her shower would have to wait as she restrained the other girl until she was satisfied the mark was gone. She released her, Shizuka ran for the door, "You're in trouble now Mazaki!"

Anzu laughed, "Run to whom you will, but what can you do with no proof?" Those words made Anzu think as she thought about her past, a past that would forever haunt her.

The tournament took the rest of the afternoon, the sun was low in the sky and red when it was time for the final match. Anzu and Bakura had both made it to the finals and the rivalry between them was fierce. The white haired demon stopped Anzu on their way onto the court, "Let's make a little wager shall we, a bet if you will?"

Anzu laughed, "And why, pray tell would this be in my favour?"

Bakura leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "I'll give you anything you want if you win, that's what's in your favour."

"What could you give me that a want?" Anzu asked, aware of the lack of private space and the face that her back was pressed against a conveniently placed wall.

"You tell me, what do you want from me Anzu?" her breath hitched in her throat when he called her by her name.

"What do I want…"she felt him nod, "Would you be willing to give it to me?" she felt him tense, "Would you be willing to give me what I ask even if it is to your disadvantage."

"What do you want?" his voice was lower now, more dangerous.

"What I want, is for you to loose your bet with Yami and Marik," Bakura's eyes widened, how could she have found out, "Shizuka told me. Would you keep to your honour if it meant that?"

"Fine," Bakura growled, "but that gives me all the more incentive to win," he turned to go when he paused, "Wait, we haven't agreed the terms of my victory."

"What would you want from me, a lowly bookworm?" Anzu quirked an eyebrow.

"Your virginity," Anzu's eyes widened and Bakura extended his hand, "is it a deal?"

Anzu looked at his hand then up at him, a look of determination crossed her features and she shook on it, "It's a deal, but be forewarned, I will win."

With that the pair headed onto the court to begin the final and deciding match.

**Well it's been long in coming but I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, if you've got time, check out this webcomic**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/amateur(underscore)angel(underscore)webcomic**

**It's only one page long so far but I promise it'll get longer.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 9 chapters written, 9 chapters posted**

**Review count: 109 (13 Aaaaaaaah unlucky number...run away!)**

**HellFrezzer**** - Lol, okay, with that in mind read on**

**Nightfall2525 - Well, I have updated, hope the suspense didn't kill you**

**SailorNeo - Sorry but Otogi's gay in this fic...ano if you want I can do a uxOtogi thing if you'd really like. If you want to discuss this idea further maybe you could e-mail me? ****berry(underscore)little000(at)hotmail(dot)com**

**LoneGothic**** - Duh, of course Anzu should win, plus for The Three this is a race of sorts so hey, he would be desperate**

**panmotto - Lol, I updated and I've written the outcome so enjoy reading**

**kaiba's run-away bride - Well I don't know if it's good but I hope you like it at any rate**

**godoflight**** - Yep, it is big, lots of thinking in this chapter...oh well, enjoy**

**Starlet36**** - Yep, the match, do you not like tennis then? Normally I like Shizuka too...well I ahven't got anything against her at least but I needed a bitch so yeh. What does 'caliente' mean, I can't be botherred to find a translater. I haven't done Spanish in nearly a year, hope your exam went well. DOn't worry about going Schitzo...I think nearly all authors/resses, especially in the YGO section are.**

**Nekogal - Nei, I'm not but ty**

**suzieq2005 - Yep I'm back and you'll have to read on to find out the outcome**

**mariks1andonly**** - Thanks**

**Van/Dracula**** - Will do**

**InsaneShadowFan - I get the impression the story is a bit too dull for your tastes, tell me, what would make it a more enjoyable read in your opinion. I write for fun, I post for criticism, help is appreciated. **

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Um...yeh**

Even from so far away Ryou could see the fire dancing in the cerulean eyes of one Anzu Mazaki. Either Bakura had said something to incite her or there was a wager going on. Not doubting the nature of his cousin for a moment the prospect of a bet was Ryou's final conclusion. Ryou racked his brain for what his cousin would ask of Anzu while she played her first serve. Then it hit him, hard and fast like the return Bakura dealt, he would have asked for her innocence, the one thing that would be hers to give by choice.

It was no wonder to him as to why Anzu was swinging wildly, each and every ball aimed straight for the white haired devils head. Of course, this meant little running for him but he wasn't about to return the favour.

Bakura would sidestep the ball only to hit it as far away from Anzu as possible without sending the ball out of the court and of course, sending it over the net. Anzu did dives, jumps and sprints from one side to the other, she was tiring but Bakura was becoming distracted.

Already several points ahead and so confident in his skills, was he that he allowed his mind to wonder. Images of her sprawled out before him, hair splayed beneath her head as he took that which would give him precedence over Yami and Marik for a while at least…until there was a new challenge. The imagined sounds of her moans and pants, his name falling from her lips in the throws of her orgasms clouded his thoughts.

He was startled out of his arousing reverie to cheers from the crowd. During his mild absence from reality Anzu had not only caught up with him, but now surpassed him 30 15. "You gunna pay attention to me now Baka-chan?" she smiled playfully and blew him a kiss while at the same time catching a yellow ball tossed towards her.

His dark eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth twisted into a smirking sneer, the nickname didn't do much for his temper either, "Who says I wasn't?" he called back, wolf whistling as she walked back to the serving line.

"Oh really, then why am I kicking your sorry ass?" she raised an eyebrow, "if you want whatever put your racket in your pocket to become a racket you're going to have to focus on me."

While Bakura was still reeling from the comment that had every female (in the vicinity)'s eyes on him, or more precisely, his crotch, he nearly missed her serve. Although due to bad timing and lack of concentration the ball flew into the net. One of the younger years ran across and got it off the caught as a new ball was passed to Anzu.

"Ready big boy?" she taunted, damn she was good, he wondered what other things her mouth could do besides enunciate such insults.

The ball flew towards him and he sent it flying back, with a rather impressive backhand the little yellow blur bounced just within the boundary of the court furthest from him. He snorted, he should have known she'd dispense with her head-bashing tactic sooner or later, it didn't matter though, she wouldn't win, she couldn't win, he had too much riding on this for her not to conceded defeat.

Half time left them at a stalemate, neither willing to give more than one point to the other before they were surpassed, only to be beaten again. A vicious circle that left them both sweaty but with an independent buzz that gave them both different sensations. Bakura was facing off against an opponent that could hold her own and match him in both moves and wit, a challenge he hadn't had a long time and it excited him.

Anzu was frustrated and exhilarated, she would be damned if she lost to Bakura and yet the thought of sex was oddly exhilarating. Exposures to acts of this nature were doted in her soiled past that she hopped to remain buried. Even so her virginity remained in tack and she was determined to keep it so till she found one she deemed worthy. Still…there were unnerving resemblances between Bakura and the man that had caused her considerable distress when young and would attempt to do so soon, or so she feared.

That man, the one she knew had slipped Marik the ecstasy, she never drank in the bar for fear of her drink being spike. There were certain gambles she was unwilling to make. Yet, saying that here she was gambling something that she could only give once, but at least it would be to someone she knew, someone who would dump her as soon as. This was just a big competition, Anzu liked competition and as always, she would come out on top.

She'd beaten all three of Domino's bad boys flat out, 100 and As across the board, this tennis competition would be no exception.

With that in mind she returned to the second half of the game with gusto after a hearty drink of water to ward of dehydration and annoying headaches.

The afternoon was drawing on and the air began to get slightly chilly, Anzu shivered which caused her to miss a serve from Bakura, this left them one even ground. Whoever got to forty-first now would be the winner and Anzu wouldn't let that be anyone but her.

"You better not strain yourself Anzu," Bakura called across to her, "I'll keep you up all night."

She didn't blush from embarrassment, only flushed in indignation as she sent her serve once again to his head. Engrossed in his laughed the yellowish greenish lime coloured ball finally hit its mark, right between the eyes. An infuriated Bakura then picked up the ball only to serve it full force back. Although officially it was meant to have been her serve the rally seemed so successful no one wanted to stop them.

Exhilarating and tense as the match was, no matter how eagerly those in the stands awaited the outcome with baited breath it was getting late and cold. A few well placed shots later and the score was 40 30.

40 30…to Anzu Mazaki. She sighed with relief and their audience cheered, the sound of her name being chanted rang in her ears as she descended into the changing rooms to done something significantly warmer. Once again she met Bakura halfway there.

"You won," he said, the anger and bitterness evident in his voice.

"And so you have lost, albeit not as gracious as I expected from one of your calibre," she replied icely.

"You have no right to expect anything from me baka onna," Bakura scowled and glared at her in defiance.

Anzu shook her head, "Then head your own advice, I don't understand why you, Yami and Marik seem to think I'll just rollover for one of you. I can see right through you, this is a game, a competition. Ooh let's see who can bed her first then we'll move onto the next poor victim. Honestly, you three are living proof that chivalry is dead."

"Now look here you," Bakura grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"Anzu-chan," an exclamation from behind Bakura startled them both.

Leaning to the side slightly Anzu caught a glimpse of white hair, "Ryou-kun?" she questioned.

"Hai, Bakura what are you doing, you better not be hurting her?" Ryou demanded, his elder cousin snorted derisively and then stormed off. "Anzu-chan, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" There was honest concern in his voice and Anzu was not so much of a fool to realise the sentiment wasn't genuine.

She smiled, but shivered as a cold draft blew by, her hair waved about her face as she ran her hands up and down her arms to hide the goosebumps. "Anzu-chan, are you cold?"

Anzu didn't have time to lie through her teeth with a 'no' before Ryou had removed his jacket and swung it round her shoulders. Keeping one arm there to hold it up he also steered her towards the changing rooms, "You'll get a cold like this Anzu-chan."

Anzu smiled at Ryou who smiled uncertainly back, "Arigatou Ryou, I see you've taken to calling me Anzu-chan."

"I can call you Mazaki-san if you prefer," he trailed off, blushing slightly in nervous embarrassment.

"Iie Ryou-kun, I'm happy about it, we're friends now, right Ryou-kun?" Anzu grinned at him, holding his jacket a little tighter to her but to Ryou it hadn't gotten any colder.

"Hai Anzu-chan," he grinned back at her, "we are."

"Wait here for me Ryou-kun, I just need to get changed," before Ryou could protest she had vanished.

Being around his cousin so long had taught Ryou awareness and all the time he'd been taking to Anzu he had a felt a disturbing, almost sadistic pair of eyes fixated on them, or more importantly Anzu. He turned and the rustle of bushes was not lost on his ears but there was little time for contemplation as Anzu came prancing out of the changing rooms. 

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I'm actually in France atm and managed to find a relatively cheep internet cafe so I could post this. Anyway, interesting development next chapter.**

**Next Chapter summary :-**

**Anzu is handed her trophy by the most unlikely and unwanted of people, Bakura has to admit defeat to Yami and Marik and then there's the dance coming up and it's girls asking boys. Yami and Marik are turning up the charm but will Anzu notice especially with danger lurking in the wing.**

**Oh yeh, I'm planning on doing a Yu-GI-Oh x HP x-over, what do you guys think? It won't have masses of characters attending as students and I don't think there will be any OCs. Oh well, any opinions? Things you like to read and x-overs of this nature?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 10 chapters written, 10 chapters posted**

**Review count: 119 (10 Is the story going downhill or where most of my readers in it for the pairings?)**

**suzieq2005 - Yes Ryou will survive**

**LadyPhoenix99 - Your right about the Ryou pairing thing although I have to admit I am a RB fan...and Anzu's past...next chapter**

**InsaneShadowFan**** - Wow...long review. As for the AnzuMary-sue issue...I hope this chapter clears that up and her past isn't tragic...just one bad experience. Anyway, impurities will begin to show soon, no worries. Oh yeh...are you really out for the summer? Damn, wish I went to your school, I'm not out till July 1st**

**LoneGothic - Sorry, wrong answer**

**Starlet36 - It was Kieth, well done on your exam and as for who Anzu chooses your right...just don't go shouting about it. Like ur x-over btw**

**Iluvevilyamis**** - Enjoy this next chapter**

**Chivk - Yay, thank-you, you make me feel special**

**mariks1andonly**** - Enjoy the chapter**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Dunno who Sady Hawkins is...we don't have proms in England just crappy school discos with inter school DJs, v. bad. Anyway as for the Anzu pastKieth thing, the answer will come next chapter**

**Nekogal - Sssh, don't say that too loudly**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Well, a little bit of a Bakura orientated chapter but hey, he just lost the bet and now has to be slave to either Yami or Marik, whoever wins (cough cough - Hopefully some of you have got the picture now), anyway yeh, he lost, he needs some him time. **

Anzu stuffed her bag into her locker before heading towards the sports hall, Ryou had told her on the way home that she would receive a trophy but Anzu didn't want it. Not because she felt she hadn't won, she felt that all right, but Anzu couldn't stand going up in front of people…people she could see anyway. Down at Exotica it was different, there, she was sexy, wanted and more importantly, up on that stage, it was just her…her and the lights, nobody else.

As she entered she realised most of the students were already there and they were happily talking amongst themselves. She sat down in one of the front rows like she had been told to do; unfortunately she ended up next to Bakura. He smirked at her; she scowled.

The principle stood up and called for quiet, a hush fell over the school, "Good morning students," he beamed at them, "today we are going to award the first place and runner up prizes for yesterdays tennis tournament which I hope you all managed to watch. There were some fantastic matches and some real shows of talent," he continued to shower praise but Anzu wasn't listening.

She was more worried about the hand that was creeping up the inside of her thigh but she swatted it away. "You lost remember?" she hissed, careful not to attract too much attention.

"I may have lost the bet but that doesn't mean I can't have you for myself," Bakura whispered in her ear. The hairs on the back of Anzu's neck bristled and despite Bakura's attempt of distraction it did nothing for her when **he** walked onto the podium.

Anzu's eyes widened, her shoulders squared, she shifted back in her seat, his hands curled into fists, her breath hitched in her throat and she began to repeatedly chew her lip. Bakura watched her change with interest, he looked up at the block of a man that the principle had said was their knew sports teacher. He took in the blonde hair, cold steely blue eyes, badly shaven chin and the dark sunglasses pushed up on top of an American flag bandanna.

He watched the man's eyes move him and then lock on Anzu. His hand was still on her leg so he felt her begin to shake. He nearly reeled back in shock; the girl was as white a sheet and beginning to sweat. This wasn't nervousness, this was sheer terror; he'd seen it in Ryou as a child when the bullies picked on him.

He looked up at the rows of students scanning for Ryou, he found him in seconds; white hair wasn't common. 'What do I do?' he mouthed. He could see Ryou was looking worriedly at Anzu and periodically glancing in the other direction. He followed his gaze to see Yami with one hand on Marik's tanned arm. The blond Egyptian was twitching and hissing at Yami, probably to release him.

Whoever the new guy was he was obviously someone Anzu and Marik had met before, then it hit him. The day they had both been ill, the day that Jounouchi girl had been wondering around with a spring in her step, the day Katsuya had kept his head down and had fidgeted whenever the topic of Marik came up. There was something going on here.

He leaned over to Anzu, looping an arm round her waist and whispering in her ear, the man's eyes still on them, "You know him don't you?" he felt and saw her nod, "when we go up, stay close to me, whoever he is, I doubt he'll try anything in front of masses of students."

Anzu's shivering began to stop, "Alright, could Mazaki Anzu, Atari Bakura, Asakura Yoh (A/N: I don't own Shaman King) and Hanajima Saki (A/N: I don't own Fruits Basket) please come up to receive their awards. Anzu was still pale but she seemed a little bit less panicky with Bakura right next to her, one hand on the small of her back. He and the blond man exchanged glares as he handed over the trophy. Bakura noticed how he deliberately brushed his hands across Anzu's, a technique he used often.

The man, Keith Howard, nearly threw his meddle at him ad begrudgingly handed over the book tokens to the other two. They went back to sit down, Keith's eyes followed them all the way, Bakura kept his arm round Anzu and his glare fixed on Keith. He wasn't the only one, Marik was glaring at him to, Yami was shifting his gaze between his two friends and Keith and Ryou was watching Anzu.

For some reason the white haired boy felt that the Bakura/Anzu picture was wrong, it just didn't quiet fit. It should be him, Ryou shook his head, no, what was he thinking? He wasn't allowed to do that and what would a girl like Anzu ever see in him anyway?

"Anyway students, we'll be having a dance, formal dress event, to raise money for the school charity. There will be a prom king and queen with crowns made by the art department," some of the students laughed, "Now, we're taking a different turn from last year, instead of boys asking girls, this year we want the girls to ask the boys. You're dismissed."

With that, he walked off and everyone else stood up. Chatter started immediately as everyone pushed and shoved in an attempt to get out.

Once they were out of the hall and at Anzu's first classroom door she turned to Bakura, "Thank-you, but, don't ever come near me again."

Bakura looked taken aback, the girl he saw now was now the lively, academic girl he'd already seen. What he saw now was trauma, her past maybe?

"Anzu," she flinched away from him.

"Bakura, what did you do to her?" Bakura whirled round to face Ryou who was alternating between glaring at him and casting worried glances at Anzu.

"Nothing, baka," Bakura sneered and stormed off leaving the rabbit of a boy to look after that pathetic snivelling girl. In the meantime he had to find Yami and Marik…there was something he needed to tell them.

He found them in the back of their first class, Yami was still watching Marik wearily who seemed bothered at the very least.

"Hey," Bakura called and Yami nodded, "what's up with him?" Bakura asked jabbing his thumb in Marik's direction, Marik responded by scowling harder at his desk. Bakura fidgeted, he'd come into school this morning and that Jounouchi girl looked like Shogatsu (A/N: Means New Years, only 2 of Japan are Christian and Christmas is not a traditional celebration although it is gaining popularity.) had come early. Then, as soon as that new gym teacher shows up Anzu and Marik go haywire and Yami was looking edgy.

"Dunno, he won't say a word to me," Yami replied. Suddenly, with a clatter, Marik pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room. Bakura turned to follow but Yami held his wrist and shook his head. "I wouldn't, he'd say something to us if he wanted our help," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yami, we're the only friends he's got, who the hell would he go to?" Bakura demanded glaring.

"Well you saw didn't you, that new gym teacher spooked Anzu too, she was terrified and Marik was furious. You remember when neither Marik or Anzu went into school and that day that girl, Katsuya sister, had a spring in her step?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded, "Yeh, what of it?"

"I think this has something to do with the three of them, Ryou went to Anzu's house that day didn't he? Did he say anything?" Yami asked.

"Only that she hadn't seemed too ill, quite bouncy actually," Bakura didn't mention what else Ryou had said.

"Then I'm pretty sure, whatever landed Marik in the hospital that day, Anzu was either involved or saw it. There's something wrong here and I don't like it," Yami finished.

Bakura opened his mouth to reply but class just then started and he was forced to shut up.

** - No this has not suddenly morphed into a crossover story, I just couldn't think of names so I picked some of my favourite characters from my favourite Anime.**

**Anyway, Bakura didn't reveal his loss this chapter but he will.**

**Next Chapter summary :-**

**Marik makes a demand of Anzu, a bit of scheming and Ryou gets the fright of his life.**

NEXT UPDATE WILL BE JULY 3rd!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 11 chapters written, 11 chapters posted**

**Review count: 132 (13 Tis an unlucky number)**

**LadyPhoenix99**** - I'm glad you like the story so much and just so you know Anzu will end up with Ryou**

**Silver Dragon - Lol, long time no see. Your GCSEs? You'll be going into 6th form in September nei? What subjects did you take? Bet you could write like me, after all, all I do is practise, maybe we could do a joint fic? Neways, here's the update and I'll tell you if/when I write an HP/YGO x-over.**

**Starlet36**** - Wlel July 3rd is tomorrow but I'm not in school no more so I figured I could jump the deadline. Anyway, enjoy the ficcie.**

**LoneGothic**** - The school doesn't know he deals plus this is all part of his sic and twisted plan...well...more like my sic and twisted plot but hey...shrugs...no one's perfect. And you needn't wonder any more, just read and review**

**panmotto**** - Glad you liked it**

**LadieAnimeFreek**** - Lol, too true**

**Lathayan**** - Well I've updated**

**Tormented Inoccence - What, your a big fan of the story or of Shaman King? I'm thinking of trying to cross the two but I'm not sure...**

**Nekogal - Lol, maybe I will, nice idea.**

**InsaneShadowFan**** - Okay, okay, I give, I updated**

**Chained and Torchered - Done**

**blackrose10307**** - Yami'll hit on her in due time and if I killed Anzu now that would spoil the story. Anyway, do you mean Taea's a bitch or Anzu or the OOC Anzu in my story?**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: This chapter doesn't have everything I promised last time and it's a lot more sinister but hopefully good. Plus, this chapter is a day earlier than scheduled so be happy.**

Anzu sat at the back of class, not her usual attentive self. She was still slightly shaken from seeing Keith; it was one thing to see him down at the club but here, in her school? There was something wrong with that picture; down at the club she could deal with him but here, she was vulnerable. She couldn't just not turn up to gym and she doubted she could feign a sprained ankle for the rest of term.

Suddenly her inner contemplation was interrupted as the classroom door flew open and there stood a fuming Marik in its wake. The teacher turned angrily to scold him for the disturbance while some students laughed and others gaped. A few choice words and Anzu found herself being called up. She packed her books in her bag, something told her she wouldn't be coming back to this lesson, and went to stand by Marik.

The blond Egyptian grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the classroom, everything was so surreal to Anzu that she never spoke a work. Marik was too angry to say anything and instead dragged her along a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Anzu began to protest when she saw their destination, the boy's bathroom. Marik dragged her in there and growled at a scrawny red haired boy that was in there. The boy blushed and hurriedly shoved himself into his pants before running out.

Marik then let go of Anzu and turned around to lock the main door, no one would disturb them.

He then turned to look at the cowering brunette, "Who is he?" was all Marik said, his voice dangerously level.

Anzu was scared, too scared to speak, why was it that at this crazy school she had to get messed up with three boys who al had dominating personalities.

"Answer me goddamn you!" Marik yelled, his frustration mounting.

"I," Anzu swallowed hard, "I don't know who you're talking about." She said the words slowly, deliberately.

"That's a lie and you and I both know it, he was at the club and I saw the way you freaked on the stage today and next time Bakura might not be there to hold your hand so you better tell me who it is bitch or I will throttle that pathetic cousin of Bakura's," Marik threatened.

Anzu slapped him, there was a bright red hand printed on the side of his face and this did little to ease his mood. "Don't you dare bring Ryou-kun into this you selfish pig and my life has nothing to do with you, now if you'll excuse me," she made to step round him to get to the door.

"Oh no you don't," Marik said looping his arms round her waist. He swung her up and dumped her on the marble shelf in which three sinks were implanted. Her legs dangled over the edge and Marik made to stand between them, hands either side of her thighs, her hands were currently on his shoulders.

Violet eyes looked up into cerulean oceans, "Now listen," he voice had changed, it was calmer now, more controlled, "whoever that bastard is became my business when he dealt me ecstasy. Now you may not want to tell me, but I think I have the right to know who he is and why the hell he wanted you drugged up in the first place."

Anzu began to shake, she didn't like thinking about Keith, not one bit and seeing him today, knowing that he was somewhere in the confines of a building in which she once found solace…well…it made her sick to her stomach.

"I," she started, "I can't," she shook her head mournfully from side to side, the incident was still too fresh in her memory. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she flinched when felt a pair of rough, warm hands cup her cheeks and a pair of thumb brush the stray tears away.

"Anzu listen to me, I need to know what this guy has done," Marik said.

"But why? Why does it matter to you? Why do you pretend like you care about me?" Anzu nearly screamed.

"Maybe I do care, is that okay with you?" Marik demanded, his temper rising to meet hers.

"No, no it's not okay," Anzu shook her head from side to side frantically, "because it's a lie, I know it's a lie. This is all part of some stupid bet, you don't like me, I hate you!"

Marik's eyes widened slightly, this was the first time a girl he _hadn't slept with_ had told him they hated him.

"Anzu, listen to me, whether I like you or not is immaterial, I'm involved now and I need to know what this man has done," Marik said again.

"Why? What could possibly do to stop him anyway, he's faculty now, you touch him and you'll be expelled or arrested and then what can you do. It's a no win situation!" Anzu carried on ranting.

"Stop what? Anzu, what are suggesting I can't stop him from doing? What has he done to you?" Marik demanded, tears were coursing like furious rivers down Anzu's face now. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen.

Anzu hiccupped and her breath hitched in her throat when there was a knock at the door, "Alright, whoever you are in there unlock the door, I heard your voices so open the door before I open it."

Anzu went frigid, she recognized that voice, "It's him," she hissed, panic rising in her throat, "What?" Marik hissed back.

"Alright, if you won't comply I'll unlock it myself," there was the sound of a key entering the lock.

Anzu began to squirm, "Let me go, I have to get out of here!" Anzu said frantically in a hurried whisper.

"Go where, we're three floors up and you can't get through the window anyway," the lock clicked open.

Marik then turned and shoved Anzu into a stall slamming the door shut on her before running to turn on a tap and make it look like he was rinsing his hands.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Ishtar I presume?" Marik turned and glared at the blond man with an American accent that clashed badly with the fast flow of the Japanese vocal.

Marik nodded but said nothing.

"Can I ask why the door was locked?" Keith asked.

Marik shrugged, "Must have knocked it on my way in, sorry sir."

Keith smirked, "Alright then," Keith then walked over the stall Marik had shoved Anzu into looking at her bag on the way, "This yours?" he asked nudging it, Marik nodded hastily. Keith smirked again and kicked the bag towards the door, "Better get back to classes with it then."

Marik bristled. He didn't like the man's tone and he didn't want to leave Anzu in here with him but he didn't have much choice, he needn't a reason to stick around and he didn't have one. With a glare Marik shouldered Anzu's bag and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Alright Anzu dear, come out of there and I won't hurt you too badly," Keith taunted placing his hand over the black plastic that was currently showing a red strip indicating the door was locked. "I hope you haven't told him Anzu because you know what I'll do to him if he finds out? Well, I take him and break him and there won't be anything anyone can do about him. I know those friends of yours at the club know and I'm going to kill them Anzu."

Anzu was shaking hard, listening to every threat that came from behind the door.

"I'll let them go if you like, but you'll have to give me something in return. What'll you give me Anzu, what'll you give to keep those you called friends safe? You see, I have an associate here and well, let's just say she's the easiest way to spread your dirty little secret. You wouldn't want everyone knowing what you did now would you?"

Anzu twitched, if she unlocked the door she'd be putting herself in danger and there was no-one here to save her, but she couldn't stay locked up here forever.

---With Marik---

The blonde ran back to his classroom signaling frantically though the little window near the top of the door trying to get Yami and Bakura's attention. It worked, they both managed to get out of the classroom, much to the chagrin of the teacher.

"Anzu's in trouble," Marik said between gasps for air.

"What kind of trouble?" Yami demanded.

"Big, I'll explain on the way," and then Marik led them back to the boys bathroom but there was no-one there.

"Nice prank Marik, I actually believed you," Yami scoffed.

"Yeh, but next time buddy, try not to get us a detention in the wake," Bakura added, Marik in disbelief as the two walked out again. Marik searched the whole bathroom, there was no-one there.

When he came to the stall he left Anzu in he noticed a piece of toilet paper on the floor with writing on it. He picked it up and it only had one word on it…

'**Shizuka**'

**Tada, that's it for now.**

**Oh by the way readers, is it just me, or half the stories in the Yu-Gi-Oh section lost their appeal? You know, since the ending of the series is known to every good fan there's nothing to write about anymore. It's all OC (Original Character) x YGO-C (Yu-Gi-Oh character). It's a shame...I might discontinue this story, no one wants to read it...sigh...oh well. **

**15 DAYS TILL HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT, YAY!**

**Next Chapter summary :-**

**I dunno**

May not be another update...we'll see


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 12 chapters written, 12 chapters posted**

**Review count: 136 (4, well I can't expect much since I only posted under 12 hours ago)**

SilentMonkGirl - Say, how did you find this story? Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too!

Starlet36 - Well, as you can see, this has not been discontinued. Anyway, your question will be answered by the chapter and be sad no longer, I have updated...in under 12 hours...that has to be a 1st

LadyPhoenix99 - Wow...essay. Let me just say, I have heard that inspiring speech many many times but allow me to tell you what I tell everyone else, I write for myself, I post for responses. If I don't get responses why bother post? My imagination sores on it's own so I don't even have to write. Anyway, onto about the rest of the review...You will find out about Shizuka this chapter and do you not like YAOI? I'm a fan but I don't write it much, anyway...Marik will get his answer but it'll have to wait. Enjoy the chapter!

panmotto - Don't worry, I didn't discontinue, anyway, hope you like the new chapter

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: I write chapter by chapter and it annoys me when I leave myself a cliff hanger so I wrote this, then I decided it would be cruel to keep this all to myself so...tada, 2nd post of the day! Hope your all happy.**

---Ryou---

The boy jumped when he felt his phone vibrate twice for ten seconds against his thigh, the teacher hadn't noticed thank-fully. Who would be texting him now? Bakura? No, he doubted his cousin even had his number, Yuugi? No, Yuugi kept his phone in his locker during lessons, Anzu? Ryou blushed at the thought, why would she text him though? Why text him when there were people like Yami and Marik and his cousin readily available.

Anger boiled under the surface of the pale skinned boy as he thought about how Anzu would be after they'd finished their little game. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell and as soon as he was out he took out his phone. His heart leapt in his throat when he saw the name Anzu M. Anzu had texted him, he opened the text and there was only one word '**HELP**'.

Ryou felt suddenly cold, had something happened to her, he immediately selected to 'call sender' but no one picked up. He went to the school nurse, she wasn't there, he asked those in her previous class, none of them had seen her either. He was running through the halls when he caught site of Bakura, Yami and Marik, maybe they'd seen her.

As he drew closer he saw they were all surrounding Shizuka, what was this? Some sort of collective orgy?

"Guys, what's going on here?" standing by Yami now Ryou could see that Shizuka was shaking and trying her best to look innocent, anger was on Marik's face and both Yami and Bakura were frustrated. No one answered him so he asked another, more pressing question, "Hey, have any of you seen Anzu?" he saw Shizuka's eyes flicker but was more pre-occupied with Marik, Bakura and Yami all turned to face him.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked urgently, still trapping Shizuka, Ryou showed them the text and Marik came up to him.

"Listen Ryou, did you see how Anzu acted this morning," Ryou nodded, "and you remember the day I was off?" Ryou nodded again, "Well the night before little miss know-all over there," he jabbed his thumb at Shizuka, "told me Anzu worked at Exotica."

Ryou's eyes widened, "What does all this have to do with anything?" Ryou demanded, his anxiety mounting, well aware that if Anzu was in trouble the longer they spent away from her, the worse she'd be when they found her…if they found her.

"Well I went to see her and you know that new gym teacher? He was there and he dealt me ecstasy, I didn't know what it was then, to give to Anzu. Only it backfired."

"You ended up in hospital," Ryou finished, "that's why Anzu didn't seem ill went I went to see her, there was never anything wrong with her, she was with you wasn't she," Marik nodded. "Now this Keith person shows up, obviously she knows him from somewhere. I can't figure out the rest."

Shizuka tried to make a break for it but Bakura slammed her against the wall, "You ain't going nowhere whore until you tell us what we want to know!"

"I told you already, I don't know anything about that stupid cow Anzu," Shizuka protested, squirming heartily.

Marik then proceeded to tell Ryou about earlier and showed him Shizuka's name on the paper, "That's Anzu's writing alright, I remember seeing it when she signed the tournament entry slip," Bakura bristled when Ryou mentioned the tournament. Ryou looked up and met eyes with Shizuka who was terrified by now, "Step away Bakura," his cousin looked at him oddly, not used to the commanding and deadly tone in Ryou's voice. He didn't comply though, "Step away," Ryou growled.

Bakura let go of Shizuka and stepped away from her. Shizuka slumped against the wall taking in hasty breaths of air, "Thank-you Ryou-kun, I knew you'd believe me."

Ryou's face contorted in sheer ferocity, in seconds he had grabbed Shizuka by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the floor, slamming her against the wall. He feet scrambled to find the floor but it was inches away. She brought her hands up to pull his arms away, gasping again.

"Now listen here you wench my friend is in trouble and if you know anything about it so help you Ra if you defy me," Ryou's eyes were burning red and Bakura was staring wide eyed.

Yami gulped and turned to Marik, "You know, I'm beginning to admire this kid."

"I don't know anything," Shizuka squealed.

Ryou tightened his hold, "Oh, don't you? Trust me you bitch I know how to cover my tracks, if you don't give me answers you may not even be able to crawl away and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Shizuka began to sweat still struggling, although it was less active now, she was tiring.

"Tell me, what do you know about Keith? Where has he taken Anzu?" Ryou demanded shoving his elbow in between the breasts crushing the breath out of her.

She screamed hoarsely, "I don't know," she persisted.

"Persistent aren't you," Ryou growled bringing his other elbow beside the first so his arms were in a v, "now I know you know something so you better start talking or I'll have these three break out the knifes and trust me," Ryou smirked dangerously suddenly looking uncharacteristically like Bakura, "Marik has a lot of them."

Shizuka's eyes widened further as she watched Marik reach up his sleeve, "Alright, alright."

"Good girl," Ryou released her and she crumpled to the floor, breathing hard. Still, Ryou resting one foot on her stomach and applied pressure, "Now tell us everything you know."

"Keith told me he had unfinished business with Anzu and he asked me to spy on her, and to get word to him if she was ever vulnerable," Shizuka had tears in her eyes.

Ryou looked murderous, "And you complied? Was it because of you that Keith knew to look in that bathroom," Shizuka nodded, "For Ra sakes girl have you know sense, you put someone in danger and for what? What the hell did he give you? Drugs, money?"

"Sex."

"Dirty whore," Ryou hissed viciously, "Is that all you know," she nodded.

She whimpered when a knife was pressed against her throat, "You had better not be lying," Yami whispered threateningly into her ear.

"I'm not, I swear it."

With that the four took off, "Where could she be, Keith could have taken her anywhere by now," Yami groaned.

"No he couldn't," Ryou said suddenly, stopping a moment to clear his head. He reached his fingers up to rub his temples, "He's still on campus I know it."

"How do you figure that?" Marik sneered, "the man can drive you know."

"No," Ryou shook his head, "there's at least ten classrooms that overlook the school car park where I know his vehicle is and even if he hailed a cab someone is always looking out of those windows."

Yami clicked his fingers in realisation, "So someone would have seen him and now all the students are milling around he wouldn't be able to make it out."

"What if he threatened her into compliance?" Bakura asked.

"That's easy," Marik replied, "If Anzu was seen with him it would be all over the school like wildfire and we'd have heard about it by now. Student/teacher stuff is in up north."

"Not the time for bad jokes Marik," Yami scolded, "Continued Ryou."

Ryou nodded, "So he's here and so is Anzu, she no longer has her phone or it's not working, I already tried to ring it. He'd have to go somewhere where no one but him would have access too. Otherwise someone would see, hear Anzu." Ryou was thinking for a moment.

"He's head of the sports department isn't he? He'll be there," Bakura suggested.

"But the gym is in use during breaks, the sports equipment is open, his office would be too risky and one window doesn't have any blinds or anything," Ryou reasoned.

"But that window was broken a couple of days ago," Yami said suddenly, "it's been papered up until someone comes to fix it."

"Shit," Marik cursed, "the bastard's been planning this!"

"Well let's not waist anymore time," Ryou suggested and took off towards Keith's office at full speed, Yami, Marik and Bakura easily keeping pace with him.

'_Hold on Anzu, I'm coming, just hold on_.'

** Well, that's that. Is Anzu in Keith's office? If so, will the boys get there in time or will something happen to Anzu?**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 13 chapters written, 13 chapters posted**

**Review count: 144 (8 Yay, reviews)**

LadyPhoenix99 - It's okay, anyway yeh, enjoy the update

Starlet36 - Lol, I thought it would surprise someone, your a poet and didn't know it, lol, anyway, glad your enjoying the story

AngelPrincess17 - Wow, I'm honored, really, I am

panmotto - I thought the story was too slow so I wanted to put in a little bit of action and who better to use that Ryou-kun (Ryou: I feel like a toy)

LoneGothic - Sorry if you didn't like what I did to Shizuka but I it's the plot...shrug...could've used an OC but then I wouldn't have been able to do what I've done with this chapter. Anyway, I don't know why your worried about SSHG, this isn't a Harry Potter fic you know...grin

Chained and Torchered - You know I feel bad now, I made her mad...sorry Bakura

SilentMonkGirl - Okay cool, just so you know, the end pairing for this fic will be RyouxAnzu but if I remember rightly my other fic 'The Awakening' was a MarikxAnzu if you wanna read that

darkshadow - Um...hides under a table and chants 'please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me'

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Well I will say now for those who haven't figured this out, this is going to end up being a Ryou x Anzu**

---Katsuya and Yuugi---

Yuugi panted as he struggled to keep up with the long strides his friend was taking. Recently, after coming out of class they were confronted by Shizuka who looked a little ruffled and out of breath but by no other means any worse for wear. Even so, Katsuya had taken her accusations against Ryou seriously and right now they were power walking (Well, Katsuya was power walking, Yuugi was running) around the school and through hallways looking for the almost albino.

"But Katsuya-kun, why would Ryou-kun do something like that?" Yuugi protested, "It's not in his nature."

"Yeh, but with Bakura for a cousin who knows what Ryou is capable of," Katsuya argued, "it's always the quiet ones."

"Arg, Katsuya-kun, no!" Yuugi tried to insist but it didn't help, nor did it stop him from running straight into Ryou and ending up flat on his back.

"Yuugi," Yami cried out, startled, he went to his brother's side and held out a hand to pull the shorter boy to his feet.

In the mean time Katsuya had begun to rant, jabbing his finger painfully into Ryou's chest. "What the hell did you think you were doing, smashing up my sister like that?"

"Smashing up? Katsuya, I think you got the wrong end of the stick," Ryou protested.

"Now don't try to make me out to be the one in the wrong," Katsuya argued.

"I'm not, look, can we do this later, I'm in a hurry," Ryou tried to dodge past Katsuya but he moved in front of the smaller boy's way. "Katsuya, move!" Ryou hissed dangerously.

"And what are you going to do to me if I don't? Hit me, insult me?" Katsuya was angry now but so was Ryou he was in a hurry and all he saw was an obstacle.

"Katsuya, I'll deal with you later now move out of my way," while this little spat had been going on Yami had told Yuugi what had transpired and Yuugi felt torn, should he support his oldest friend against Ryou because of Shizuka, or defend Ryou and tell Katsuya that they were looking for Anzu? The latter won.

"Katsuya, listen to me," the blond turned to look down at Yuugi, "Anzu's missing and these guys think that the new gym teacher is behind it and Shizuka's been helping him."

Katsuya paused for a moment, should he believe blood or friend? For the moment friend won, but only because he was concerned about Anzu. He turned back to Ryou, "Lead the way."

Ryou grinned and lead the five towards the sports department.

---Unknown location---

"Down on your knees girl," Anzu whimpered as a hand fisted in her hair and shoved her to the ground. Her hands were tied painfully behind her back and she could only groan through a gag as she toppled forward, crashing face first into the floor. Keith laughed and kicked her, turning her over onto her back. "Just how you should be, at my feet and at my mercy," he smirked and made to kneel down but stopped.

There was a beeping coming from his phone, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Anzu scrambled backwards and was about to try and get to her feet when Keith put a foot on her stomach and dug in.

"Uh, uh, uh, not so fast girlie." This time he did kneel down, crouching between her legs, which he had spread viciously. He smirked, "Guys what."

Anzu coward as Keith leaned forward and whispered darkly in her ear, "Six of your boyfriend are on their way here," her eyes widened. "But do you really want them to see you like this?" Anzu shuddered. She'd lost her jacket ages ago and her shirt had been ripped open, few if any of the buttons remained. There were tears in her skirt and tears streaks down her face.

She screamed through the gag when she heard the sound of a gun's safety going off and whimpered when she felt the cool metal pressed against her temple. "Now, what do you wanna do, what here for them with me and this little beauty or leave? I'll have you either way because you know I can make anything look like an accident."

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut and willed with all her might that whoever was coming for her, probably Ryou considering the text she'd sent him moments before Keith took her phone, would turn around and go back. "Well, option one or two? Nod respectively."

When Anzu did nothing but shake he pressed the gun harder into her head and she nodded twice, Keith smirked, "Good girl."

---Ryou and co.----

"Alright, Bakura, you and Marik check the gym, that's usually locked, Yuugi, you and Katsuya check the pool and the equipment sheds, Ryou, your with me, we'll take the office," Yami had taken command because it appeared that once they'd got their Ryou ran out of ideas.

The pale boy nodded. Bakura and Marik smirked both brandishing lock picks they were off. "Be safe Yami," Yuugi called over his shoulder as he and Katsuya went to do as asked.

"Hey Ryou, you coming?" the two made their way to Keith's office and listened, no sound. Yami reached to knock but the door just swung open. Ryou followed the other boy in and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order, the desk was a bit chaotic but other than that it seemed perfectly normal.

"Damn, I felt for sure he'd be here," Yami turned to leave when Ryou's exclamation made him turn.

"Yami, look at this," Yami looked at where Ryou was pointing.

"A carpet?"

"No, on the carpet," Ryou insisted, "don't those look like claw marks to you?"

Yami knelt down and looked at them, ten dark runs in the carpet when the fluff was bent the wrong way. "Actually, now that I look at it, and here, looks like some sort of scuffle."

Ryou nodded then his eyes widened, he grabbed a shred of blue material hooked to the base of Keith's desk. "Yami, look here, this is the same material the girl's skirts are made off, isn't it?"

Yami nodded and then he gaped, "You don't think he?"

"I think that's his intention, but maybe we still have time," Ryou was beginning to panic, the two boys jumped to their feet. Ryou stuffed the material in his pocket as the two ran out.

"Ryou, you look for the others, see if they've had any luck, I'll ask around," Ryou nodded and ran off. Yami ran towards the big building that was the gym, suddenly he stopped and looked to his right. The indoor pool…a leak had been found in the pool itself and it had been closed for reservations. The builders were off so the place was locked and…deserted. Yami then changed course heading straight for it, he wrenched at the door but it was locked tight.

Yami fished a pin out of his pocket, praying he could remember what Bakura had taught him. Jamming it in the lock he gave a triumphant yell when the door swung open. He crept inside, he looked at the pictures of past swim teams that hung, smiling on the wall. There was a corridor with lockers in it form which he could see the empty pool, he walked through and looked around.

The light that came through the windows showed him that no one was here so he turned towards the exits of the boys changing rooms and the girls changing rooms. He stalked over to them and listened and heard a muffled voice and a muffle whimper. There was the slamming of a door and Yami then chose to run into the girls changing rooms, no one there. He moved into the boys changing rooms and stopped dead. 

**Ducks any possible flying objects...please don't hurt me**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 14 chapters written, 14 chapters posted**

**Review count: 157 (13 Unlucky number)**

LadyPhoenix99 - Why yes I did just do that, lol, have fun reading this chapter now

panmotto - Lol, here's the update

Starlet36 - Ducks...ahhh, don't hurt me, please don't hurl the tomatoes at me anyway, I'll try and update loads, maybe even finish before you get back

SilentMonkGirl - Yep, yep, yep

Mariku Thestral - Runs and hides...please don't hurl things at me, please...puppy dog eyes...anyway, here's the update

AngelPrincess17 - I updated, I updated

LoneGothic - Phew, I thought I was in danger there, I've already had a tomato and a duck come my way. Enjoy the update

Monkeyluv4646 - I did

fishishyish - Lol, sorry, glad you like it so much

maxgreendayfan - I hope you do put this story on your favourites, I'll know if you do, glad you like it so much and sure, I'll read your ff. Yeh I like the show, but they dubbed it badly so I like to look at some of the original Japanese clips which they edited out. As for how old I am, that is not something to be disclosed over the internet for personal safety reasons however I am between 10 and 18, make your guess as to how old. And as for your review on chapter 2, I agree with you

O.owickedo.O - Actually, I'm a girl, not a man, anyway, here's the update

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Um...I have nothing to say except that it's almost over folks, 5 more chapters, maybe 7 and that'll be it.**

There she was, Anzu, dangling from one of the hooks meant for bags or cloths, her hands tide and her cloths in ruins. She groaned and twitched her swollen, red eyes cracking open, she looked up at him and squinted. "Yami?" she breathed, her voice croaky and sore.

"Anzu," he couldn't do anything at first, merely stand there in a stupor, "Who did this?" it was a stupid question but Yami's mind had slipped into shock, he'd never been in a situation like this. He could see cuts and bruises forming all over the brunettes body and a sudden fear set in.

Now, Yami was no coward, he'd been in many fights but this, he was rough sometimes with women but he would never go this far. He knew Bakura and Marik liked to push the pleasure-pain boundary but never for the sake of pain. With another groan Anzu went limp and that put Yami into first gear.

Striding up to her, the first thing he did was to unhook her, her arms, bound at the wrists fell forward and with nothing holding her up she made to collapse. Yami caught her, swinging her up so he was carrying her bridal style he began to move out. He was slow and cautious always ready to pull out his knife if needs be. Lucky for him Keith seemed to have disappeared in favour of not getting caught.

He took her to the school's medical facility, the nurse there looked in astonishment at Yami holding Anzu who, throughout had remained out-cold. He then texted Bakura and the five he'd been searching with were soon there with him.

"Did you find him?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide and shining when he caught a glimpse of Anzu.

Yami shook his head, "No, it was just her, he got away damn him."

"Think we should tell someone?" Marik asked looking round for affirmation.

"No offence Marik but you've tried to get too many of the faculty kicked out before, they won't believe you," Yuugi reasoned.

"Yeh, best to wait till she wakes up," Ryou said.

The bell chose that moment to ring and everyone looked at each other before heading to classes, well, almost everyone. Ryou stood looking at Anzu, Yuugi paused at the door, "You coming Ryou?" the white haired boy shook his head, "Want me to cover for you?" a nod. "Okay."

"Thanks Yuugi," the small boy gave him a thumbs up before he completely disappeared.

Ryou pulled up a stool by Anzu's bed and looked down at her, her cuts had been cleaned and bandaged, balm had been rubbed into her bruises and the nurse had gone and gotten her a large shirt to wear instead of her tattered uniform. The white haired boy fixed his doe brown eyes on her watching as she slept.

With a shudder and a wince she opened her eyes and they widened, "Ryou, what are you, how did you," she sat up suddenly but everything swam before her eyes and she collapsed back against the cushions.

"You should rest, you've been through a lot," Ryou rested his hand comfortingly on her shoulder but she flinched and shook her head.

"No, you have to leave, he can't know, you have to go now," Anzu was panicking and babbling, Ryou could barely understand the words she was saying.

"Anzu what are you talking about? Why do I have to go?" he moved his hand forward again but Anzu clasped his wrist with her hands.

"I'm sorry Ryou-kun I really am but I can't be friends with you anymore, you have to stop being friends with me too, you can't ever come near me again," there were tears in her eyes.

"Anzu-chan, what are you talking about?"

Anzu sat up slowly this time, cradling Ryou's hand against her cheek making him blush, "You can't, he'll hurt you, you have to leave, I," she hiccupped, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Anzu, is this about Keith?" her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Do you know? Do you know what I am?" her face twisted into terror and Ryou had to grab her shoulders to stop her squirming.

"Anzu, I can't help you if you push me away," Ryou insisted.

"It's the only way to keep you safe," tears were streaking down Anzu's face and she was quickly ascending into hysterics.

"Anzu I can help, but you have to tell me what's wrong," Ryou pushed, his hands were on her shoulders now and she was clutching the front of his shirt.

"No, your safer, ignorant," Anzu was crying hard now.

"Anzu," Ryou stopped, she was far beyond hearing him now, so, since everything else today for him had been dramatic he decided to give it a grand finale. Shifting one hand he grabbed the back of her head, fisting her silken hair in his hand. He pulled her forward and kissed her hard, no tongue, Ryou didn't know how yet, he'd have to get Bakura to teach him, but still hard and wet with tears. The boy felt Anzu slump against him and he released her lips, easing his eyes open, he hadn't realised he'd closed them.

Cerulean eyes opened wide to stare at him, "Ryou-kun?"

"Listen close Anzu-chan," Ryou pressed his forehead against hers, "me and the others are going to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong and how you know Keith, what did he do to you?"

"I," Anzu opened her mouth to protest but Ryou cut her off.

Dark brown eyes narrowed, "I won't except 'no' for an answer, I've been in difficult situations before when people thought I was Bakura. Now, I'm probably too far involved in this without my knowing that it doesn't matter whether I know or not as to how much danger I'm in. Now, if I want to avoid danger don't you think it would be easier if I knew what I was up against?"

Anzu bit her lip.

"If we both knew we could help each other, a problem shared is a problem haled as they say," Ryou's words were softer now, quieter, more reassuring.

Anzu nodded and gulped and then she began to tell Ryou what had happened.

---CCTV room---

A key turned in the lock from the outside and the door swung open, a figure, hidden in shadow then proceeded to replace the days video on a certain hallway with one he had concealed on his person. The original he took and backed out of the door, locking it behind him, the stage was set.

---Yami, Bakura, Marik---

"Even if she did put up a complaint or an accusation of any kind, wouldn't she need proof?" Marik asked looking at Yami for affirmation.

"Yes and if I'm right, and I usually am, then Keith's probably done this before and knows how to cover his tracks," Yami concluded.

"If what you said about scratch marks on the floor is true then he'll have erased those, you took the piece of Anzu's skirt and the faculty will say anything to protect it's own. They'll say we're lying. We need hard, irrefutable evidence," Bakura reasoned.

"Eye witnesses won't work, gees, that man is a nightmare in gym, no one likes him and everyone knows it," Marik groaned, "this is impossible."

"No," Yami shook his head, "there has to be something we can use," Yami thought long and hard. Bakura then pointed at something and the three all looked, Yami grinned, "Of course, the cameras, let's hope he passed one."

---Ryou and Anzu---

Ryou's jaw was slack by the time Anzu was finished, "You mean he nearly, twice and he made you…Oh Anzu." The brunette gasped as Ryou sat on the edge of her bed and proceeded to crush her body against his, hugging her fiercely. "I promise Anzu, we won't let him get away with this," but that was a promise Ryou would find very hard to keep.

**Well I got 2 new DVDs today, Love Hina #3-4, only two more to collect and I'll have the whole series on DVD and I also got X, but it's the movie, series suppliment thing, although I would like to get the 8 DVD box set aswell. Poor Kamui, he shouldn't have had to kill Fuuma like that...cries.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 15 chapters written, 15 chapters posted**

**Review count: 171 (14 One more than last time)**

LadyPhoenix99 - Lol, enjoy the chapter then

LoneGothic - May all your questions be answered in time

SilentMonkGirl - Think about it

panmotto - Not yet, but they will

InsaneShadowFan - Some people will pity her, others won't and you know what they say 'It's always the quiet ones', also this is a fan fiction. As for justifying Keith, I don't intend to do so. This story was and is meant to be Anzu's relationships developing, Keith is merely a secondary character introduced to give the story a background. I am not a professional writer and am in no way obligated to tie up loose ends. Plus, a lot of rapists rape because they find it exhilarating, use that as a reason if you want one that much. If you are not enjoying the story you don't have to keep reading it but I do thank you for your criticism

Chained and Torchered - No Ryou didn't take Anzu and I updated so please don't hurt me or I'll send my guardian angel after you

isissparklz - Lol, okay

Pandora Kattalikis - I don't like cliffhangers, they write themselfs. I have a chapter limit of 2 and 1/2 pages on word...the chapters just end

shadowstalker666 - Lol, glad to hear it

Monkeyluv4646 - I updated

Lily - There will be, don't worry

Nekogal - What's Kanashii? Enjoy the update

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Um... I don't think the beginning of the chapter is very good but cute scene at the end for all the AnzuxRyou lovers out there**

It was two days later and Anzu sat with her hands folded in her lap in one chair, Ryou next to her, both facing the head.

The man currently in charge of their school leaned forward and leaned his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers and put his head on his hands. "Well," he said slowly, "this is a very serious accusation." Neither Anzu, nor Ryou said anything.

"And you say he dragged you through the west corridor Miss Mazaki?" she gave a feeble nod.

"You are aware we have a camera in that hall?" Anzu nodded, "Well we'll check the camera and tell you what we find." With a smile he bid the two farewell and they rose silently and departed from his office.

Ryou put an arm around Anzu, "Don't worry, he'll be on the camera and we'll have all the proof we need."

Needless to say, when Ryou and Anzu were called in later that day, it wasn't to be told Keith had been sacked, or better yet, imprisoned, but to give them detention. Apparently this was 'Shameful behaviour from you Anzu' and 'We don't expect you to take after your cousin Ryou'. They were shown the videotape through the time Anzu had said she was kidnapped but there were just students going about their normal days.

Ryou watched as Ushio walked through, a small boy trailing fretfully behind him. Thinking about it Ryou was sure he hadn't seen Ushio for the past couple of days. Then Keith walked past but there was no sign of Anzu.

---

They walked out in much lower spirits than they went in, Anzu nearly in tears and Ryou looking paler than usual. "How?" he murmured but Anzu only sobbed.

The pair moved off to go to lunch where they met Yami, Bakura and Marik. "How'd it go Anzu?" Yami asked casting a sparing glance at her tears.

"The tape's been forged, he was on there but just walking around, no Anzu in site, but how?" Ryou put his head in his hands.

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" Bakura sneered looking at his 'pathetic' cousin.

"The tape, it wasn't right, it made it look like Anzu was lying," Ryou ran his hands through his hair.

"But how is that possible, those things are filmed daily," Marik looked like all this thinking was hurting his brain.

"Did Keith show up on it at all because if he didn't," Bakura was then interrupted by Ryou.

"But he was on it, and Anzu-free no less, the only people that appeared to have wondered that corridor were Keith, Ushio and some little kid," Ryou mopped.

"Ushio?" Yami repeated raising one eyebrow, "wasn't he?" he looked at Bakura and Marik who nodded.

"What?" Ryou perked up, "Wasn't he what?"

"Well," Marik started, "Ushio hasn't been in all week, he was suspended because he beat some junior to a bloody pulp."

"But then…he couldn't have been on the tape," Ryou concluded.

"Are you sure it was Ushio?" Bakura asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'd know him anywhere considering I had to put up with him for a year," Ryou grumbled not looking happy.

"Then we should say something," Yami suggested.

"No, Keith will have switched the tapes, if we say something he'll know you guys were in on it and he'll be really angry," Anzu protested.

Yami put an arm around Anzu's shoulders and pulled her to him, she blushed, "Don't worry Anzu, you'll have one of us with you at all times."

"No, you can't," Anzu suddenly looked panicky, "he'll hurt you to."

Yami turned her face to look at his with his hand at her chin, "Then we'll hurt him back sweetheart." Ryou glared at Yami, Bakura scowled and Marik smirked. Anzu sighed heavily realising it was impossible to argue.

---After school---

"You don't have to walk me home Ryou-kun," Anzu said quietly.

"I," he paused, "I wanted to."

She looked at him but he wouldn't meet her eye, that didn't mean she couldn't see him blush. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two and it agitated Anzu's already frazzled nerves.

"So, are you, going to the dance?" Anzu asked looking at Ryou as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"What me? No," Anzu blinked, "I mean, it's not like I haven't been asked," he was slowly turning red, "but, I didn't, I mean I," he paused, "I just didn't want to go with any of them."

"Waiting for someone?" Anzu inquired quietly hoping and dreading the answer.

"Well, yeh, sorta. But I've got no chance, I mean, she's probably going with someone better, like Yami or someone," Ryou muttered as they turned through a gate to walk up to Anzu's house.

"Oh," Anzu sighed and licked her lips, "well, you know, I'd like to go and I'd prefer not to go alone."

"You mean you haven't ask anyone yet?" Ryou's eyes brightened and it didn't go unnoticed.

"No, actually, I've been meaning to ask them for a while now but I was sure that someone had already asked them," Anzu replied, leaning slightly against her front door.

"Really?" Ryou looked hopeful, "well, maybe they've been waiting for you to."

"Ryou-kun will you…will you go to the dance with me?" Anzu nervously fingered the hem of her skirt with her hands looking at Ryou who seemed to have gone into a state of shock. "Oh Ryou-kun, please say something, you don't have to come, I mean, I know there's that girl you want to ask you who's probably much better looking than I am but," she haltered, a finger was on her lips that wasn't her own.

"Anzu-chan, I was talking hypothetically about you," he smiled softly, "I would be honoured to be your date."

Anzu's face lit up like a light bulb in such a way that it hadn't done in days. I mean, she had a few good reasons to be happy; she had friends now, she was going to the dance with her first choice, her parents were coming home soon. The fact that her insane American near-rapist gym teacher was yet to be apprehended had seemed to escape her.

"Thank-you Ryou-kun," she then launched herself forward and hugged him tightly, burring her face in his shoulder. She didn't notice it when he shuddered at the feel of her breath on his neck. Ryou grinned and wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist and they stood there like that for a while until Anzu pulled away. Ryou looked faintly disappointed.

"Well I better get inside, school tomorrow and all," Anzu fumbled in her pocket for her keys and then moved to unlock the door but Ryou didn't move, he watched her as she hastily rammed the keys into the locks and opened the door.

Pushing it open and making to go inside, "Anzu!"

She turned and paused, halfway through the doorway, her keys still in one hand, "Yes?"

Ryou licked his lips in hesitation, "Anzu, may I," he fumbled there, he couldn't complete his sentences.

"May you what Ryou-kun?" she asked turning round to face him fully now, standing in the doorway.

"May I…kiss you goodnight?" Ryou went very read after this request and bowed his head so his hair could obscure his eyes.

Anzu blushed as well, "I shouldn't think you'd need to ask after…" she trailed off, "alright."

Ryou looked up, "What did you say?" his mouth had gone suddenly dry, he'd kissed a few girls before but it had never made him so nervous. His hands were shaking so he shoved them into his pockets.

"I said, 'alright'," Anzu replied smiling softly.

Ryou smiled back, a nervous smile, leaned forward and kissed her cheek before baking away. "Um…goodnight."

"Ryou…wait," he turned and Anzu walked up to him, leaning up and kissing him softly on the mouth. It was chaste and quick and as soon as it was over she ha rushed in doors and closed the door.

Ryou stood still, shocked for a moment before he grinned and moved away from the house. This was going to kill Bakura.

**Has anyone else read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? The ending is so sad neh?**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: R**

**Status: 16 chapters written, 16 chapters posted**

**Review count: 183 (12 A dozen, yay)**

LadyPhoenix99 - Well, whether they take in well in this chapter is for you to decide and thanks about the first date compliment thing.

isissparklz - Lol, yeh, enjoy the update

LoneGothic - Yep, the bastard thought of everything...well, technically I thought of everything...now I feel mean

Monkeyluv4646 - I updated, happy?

Chained and Torchered - Snape's the half blood prince incase you hadn't already read it by now

CRAZYABOUTANIME - Yes...poor Anzu

Not A Monkey - Yes and thanks

panmotto - Yep, it's gunna be a Ryou x Anzu

smilez4ever - S'okay, I cried too and here's the update

SilentMonkGirl - Lol

EK - Draco's a coward although I like in fanfics all smooth and cool and if Snape hadn't killed Dumbledore he'd have died b/c Draco wasn't gunna do it and then one of the other DE's would have killed Dumbledore anyway...least one of them came out alive to live another day. Basically, since I don't plan on going into detail, Keith tried to rape Anzu before but failed...that's it.

Lady-Azura - Poor Dumbledore, I mean I hated him because he was so manipulative and secretive and then he opened up in this book and what happens? Some green light and he's dead. Damn it all. Oh well, I updated so enjoy

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Tada I updated**

Anzu sighed heavily as she came off the stage. "Hey kiddo, what's on your mind?" Mai asked coming over to stand beside the brunette.

"Oh nothing," Anzu replied quickly, Mai smirked.

"Come off it, I know you better than that," Mai elbowed hey, "is this about that blond that came in the other night or…him?"

"I'm worried that's all."

"About what honey?"

"It's Keith," Mai gaped, "he's teaching at my school," Mai's jaw hit the floor (I'm a poet and I didn't know it), "and I'm worried about this guy."

Mai gave a knowing smirk, "You're afraid Keith's gunna hurt him and you're too attached?" Anzu nodded. "Well…aside from the bad news, any good news?"

"Well the school dance is coming up," Mai's eyes lit up, "and it was a 'girls ask boys' situation and this really cute guy agreed to go with me but Keith's gunna be there too and I don't wanna put him in danger."

Mai looked thoughtful, "Hey, I've got an idea, you're gunna need a DJ right?" Anzu nodded, "Well, if we can get Ryuuji to do it and your school to agree then we can come and watch out for you okay?"

Anzu's eyes lit up, "Oh really, would you?" Mai nodded and Anzu grinned. "That would be great," she checked her watch, "oh dear, I better get home, I've got an essay to finish."

Mai shook her head as she watched the brunette run off, "Same old Anzu." Then she went to find the dice wearing game maker.

---Bakura and Ryou---

"She what?" Bakura yelled towering over Ryou whose eyes were wide.

"She asked me to the dance," Ryou replied backing away from Bakura and settling himself on one of the kitchen counters.

"But why? Why would she ask you? You're pathetic," Bakura demanded.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I treat her like a person? Not a prize?" Ryou suggested.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Bakura quipped.

"And that saying is used only by those subjected to a lot of sarcasm…says something about you neh cousin?" Ryou grinned.

"Break out the ice skating demons, hell just froze over," Bakura groaned.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You finally got a backbone…gees, it only took you, what, sixteen years?" Bakura smirked. Ryou glared, "You always were the wimpy one, the tag-along."

"At least I didn't have to go and see someone about my mental health," Ryou replied.

"Well I," Ryou paused and blinked.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yami?" Bakura looked at the tri-colour haired man, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I actually came over about our project Bakura but I see you're busy," Yami then turned and made ready to leave.

"No, I'm ready, I need an excuse to get away from the brat," Bakura insisted following Yami.

Ryou stuck out his tongue behind Bakura's back and went to watch T.V once he heard Bakura's basement bedroom door slam.

---Lunch Time next day---

"You know Anzu, you better ask someone to the dance, it is on Sunday," Yami suggested, scooting just a little bit closer. Ryou looked away and Anzu blushed.

"Well actually…I've already asked someone," Anzu smiled at Yami who looked shocked.

"What?" Marik demanded, "Who?"

"Guilty," both Yami and Marik turned to look as Ryou raised his hand blushing like a tomato.

"And what did you say?" Bakura asked smirking.

Ryou gulped, "Yes?"

Marik and Yami narrowed their eyes and stood up, each took a hold of one of Ryou's arms and dragged his protesting self out of the cafeteria.

"Where are they taking him?" Anzu asked looking at Bakura, her eyes wide.

Bakura sneered at her and shrugged, "Why would you expect me to know?"

"Gee, sorry for asking," Anzu got up, "I'm gunna go find them."

---Ryou---

Ryou winced as his back was flung against a wall, he looked up nervously at Yami and Marik. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Ryou?" Marik demanded glaring at him.

"Playing at? I don't know what you're talking about," Ryou protested.

"Oh come off it Ryou, you know the procedure," Yami glared as well.

"No, I don't. Care to refresh my memory?" Ryou replied crossing his arms.

"We break 'em in, then you get to play all you want," Marik replied.

"Yeh, you broke that rule Ryou. We'd have thought you'd have known better. Once her cherry's been popped she's all yours but until then," Yami stopped mid rant when someone coughed behind him.

Ryou grinned as Yami and Marik turned around to see Anzu tapping her foot and looking at them with one eyebrow raised. "I think you've got some explaining to do boys."

"Um…Anzu, hi," Yami mumbled gulping nervously.

"Nothing to explain Anzu, we weren't even talking about you," Marik insisted.

"Is that so?" Anzu demanded, "well care to tell me who you were talking about then?" Yami and Marik shook their heads, "I thought not."

She reached between then and took one of Ryou's hands in hers and began to pull him away. "Anzu what are you doing?" Ryou asked as he was dragged along.

"Getting us out of their earshot and then you **are** going to tell me what the hell is going on," Anzu told him. Ryou didn't protest, he'd done nothing wrong after all and Anzu was already angry so he wasn't going to stick his neck out.

---Bakura---

Bakura arched an eyebrow as he watched Yami and Marik come back in and slump in their seats. "I think we just blew it," Yami grumbled.

"No kidding," Marik sighed.

"She heard you huh?" both nodded and Bakura smirked.

"Damn it, now you're the only one of us with a chance," Yami groaned.

"I remember the last time we were your slaves," Marik shivered, "I still have scars."

"Actually I think we'll have to call it a no win situation," Bakura said slowly, both turned and looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

"Well, you remember the last tennis match, between Anzu and I?" Bakura asked; Marik and Yami nodded. "Well we made a bet, if I won she'd have to surrender to me, if she won, I back off."

"And you lost," Marik concluded, "Meaning you've been out for ages."

Yami and Marik both burst out laughed as Bakura yelled insults at them.

---Anzu and Ryou---

"So tell me Ryou, what were they talking about and no lies," Anzu insisted.

"Well, they have this game you see, they cut a notch in their bedposts every time they screw a virgin," Ryou was about to continue but stopped when Anzu slapped her hand to her forehead.

"So they had a bet on who could get to me first?" Ryou nodded, "It's always the same and you see it all the time in movies, why didn't I realise it before." She turned away form him muttering 'Stupid Anzu, stupid.' "I should have realised they weren't my friends."

"Anzu," Ryou said quietly resting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around, "I think maybe they are your friends and even if they're not, Yuugi is and I…well I…" he trailed off.

"Oh Ryou," she flung her arms around him making him blush, "You're so sweet."

**Sorry it took so long to update, been busy...doing holiday work. Anyway, may lower the rating a notch b/c I'm not gunna post the Ryou x Anzu lemon on put it up somewhere else though.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: T**

**Status: 18 chapters written, 17 chapters posted**

**Review count: 195 (12 Same number as last time...I'm seeing a pattern)**

LadyPhoenix99 - Yeh...I fixed that

panmotto - Yeh...I fixed that

AngelPrincess17 - Yeh...I fixed that

blondes-aren't-stupid-they're-misunderstood - Ain't it just

Monkeyluv4646 - Good, remain so

Lady-Azura - Yes it sucks and I respond to everyone's reviews...enjoy the update

Chained and Torchered - Lol, s'okay...anyway, enjoy the update

Starlet36 - No...hold the tomatoes until you've finished the chapter

Sayuki-07 - I wrote...you read and then review?

shadowstalker666 - Nah, the winner's gunna be Ryou but Marik gets to beat up Keith as a consolation prize

Red Dragon Of Egypt - 0.0 As far as I can tell your review was comprise of an HP rant and Keith bashing, both of which work for me...enjoy the update

girlmagic - Is it off the hook in a good way...or a bad way? And...please don't hurt me...injured writers don't write well...

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Well, it's the second to last chapter**

---Saturday---

Mai had convinced Anzu to let her take her dress shopping so Anzu had gone to every dress, show and accessory store in Domino. She ended up with a pair of sapphire studded earrings, a pair of silver strappy sandals and a selection of blue and silver bangles. Her dress was a beautiful cerulean blue to match her eyes, with a low cut square neckline and elbow length sleeves that flared and rippled. The dress reached her knees and around the waist was a white sash. She also had a blue chocker and a silver anklet to complete the ensemble.

---Sunday---

Mai had called at around midday to tell Anzu that they would indeed be performing at her school. However, both this and Keith flew out of her mind when she realised that it was six o'clock and Ryou was going to pick her up at 7:30. She dashed to the bathroom and prayed that she would be ready on time.

---7:30---

The doorbell rang and Anzu took a deep breath, then she opened the door. Ryou looked positively charming in a black tux and white ruffled shirt with a cerulean blue tie.

She smiled at him, "We match."

Ryou smiled back and offered his arm, "My lady, our carriage awaits."

Anzu giggled and looped her arm through his, "Lead the way good sir," she replied playing along. She gasped when she saw a limo waiting for them, "Ryou-kun, how did you ever manage this?"

"Well, let's just say I pulled some favours neh…Anzu-chan?" Anzu beamed at him and Ryou grinned back, moving forward to open the door and usher her in with a little bow.

"It's wonderful," she replied and the rest of the short journey from Anzu's house to the school was spent in silence.

When they arrived at the school the dance had already started but as Anzu was taking in the decorations and food and the other students in all their glory she and Ryou were snatched at the doors. She turned around startled and glared, "Oh, it's you three," she looked at Yami, Marik and Bakura. Bakura wasn't looking happy and it was then that she realised that Bakura and Ryou matched perfectly.

"What's this about guys?" Ryou asked looking at them.

"We have a feeling Keith may try something and we don't mean like spiking the punch…we mean something bigger," Marik said leaning against a wall.

"Yeh, so we came up with a plan," Yami jumped in.

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "I think I've been subject to enough of your ideas thank-you," she took Ryou's hand which caused the other teen to blush.

"Mazaki," Bakura started and then corrected himself, "Anzu, we want to help this time…you know, like a sorry."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Anzu-chan, I think you've made them go soft."

"As a marshmallow," Marik said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we thought we could lure him into a trap," Yami suggested.

"Go on, I'm listening," Anzu said, "but I'm not agreeing to it."

Yami nodded, "Anyway, if we could get Bakura to swap places with Ryou for one dance then we could fool Keith into thinking Bakura was Ryou. Hence why they're dressed the same."

"Then what? Get him to follow Bakura and catch him on videotape?" Anzu finished, matching Marik's earlier sarcastic tone.

Yami blinked, "How did you know?"

"Oh come on, that's the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard, you should know by now that Keith's not a complete idiot. Like he'd fall for that."

Ryou squeezed her hand, "It couldn't hurt to try Anzu-chan, I mean, if it put that bastard away then you wouldn't have to worry."

"But I…Ryou-kun."

Ryou looked up as through the door came the one blond they all hated…Keith, "Go," he hissed shoving Anzu into Bakura who caught her before they both fell over.

"Well…" Bakura gestured to the centre of the hall where everyone was dancing, "shall we?"

Anzu glared at him, "If I must, I must," and reluctantly she let Bakura pull her on to the dance floor.

Yami and Marik watched as Keith's eyes swept the room before they landed on Anzu and Bakura. He smirked.

Just then, the song stopped and turned to another, Bakura made a show of talking to Anzu before walking out making sure to pass Keith with his head lowered. Yami and Marik watched, as did, unknown to them, Mai. Keith waited a few seconds before he too sneaked off…Yami and Marik followed soon after.

---Bakura---

Bakura stepped outside and leaned against a wall pulling a cigarette out of one pocket and a lighter out of the other. He stood stock still when he felt the cool metal of a gun pressed against his head, "Who's there?" he squeaked in his best imitation of Ryou.

"The Grim Reaper," Keith chuckled darkly at his own joke.

"What do you want from me?" Bakura's voice quivered…maybe he should join the drama club?

"I want to you to stay far away from Anzu Mazaki, do you hear me lover boy?" Keith demanded jerking Bakura's head with the gun tip as the safety clicked off.

"What's this got to do with Anzu?" Bakura inquired.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Keith replied, "Now are you going to be a good little boy or do you need some persuasion?"

"What kind of persuasion?" Bakura asked gulping to imitate fear at the possible implications.

"I think you know what I mean. Think about it…what usually happens to pretty, innocent, defenceless creatures like you?" Keith sneered.

"I don't know, why don't you enlighten me?"

"My, my, haven't you got quite the tongue, maybe if I cut it out I'll get less lip," Keith laughed…Bakura didn't. "Perhaps that tongue of yours can be put to better use."

Bakura yelped for real when a hand fisted in his hair and jerked him roughly sending him to his knees in front of Keith. "Now, I think even you can guess what you have to do now to keep your brains in your head. You'll experience the same thing I made Anzu do," Keith laughed as he reached for his zipper while holding the gun to Bakura's head with his other hand.

"What the…no," Bakura made to pull back but jumped when a shot was fired into the ground next to him.

"Now, don't resist, it'll be easier if you just do what your teacher tells you boy, now take it out," Keith commanded.

"No," Bakura snarled before punching Keith in the family jewels. In his shock the other man fired his gun again and the bullet sank into Bakura's shoulder as Keith collapse to the floor clutching himself.

Bakura winced as Yami and Marik jumped out of a bush, a camera in Marik's hand. Yami went to Bakura's side immediately, "Bakura, are you okay?" blood began to soak into Bakura's clothes.

"Damn it," Bakura gasped, "this was a rental," his eyes were half lidded; the pain was more than he'd ever felt before.

A feminine gasp made Yami and Bakura look up and Marik pause in beating the shit out of Marik. There stood Anzu, a blond girl that none of the boys recognised and Ryuuji Otogi.

"Ryuuji call an ambulance, Mai, call the police," Anzu insisted as she ran over to where Yami was cradling Bakura just as several of the faculty and Ryou arrive.

"Bakura," Ryou gasped.

"What the? What's going on?" asked Miss Lavender; the biology professor, as she looked over the scene.

The only answer she received was the blaring of approaching sirens. 

**Well...that's it...second to last chapter...nearly over. Keith got beat up and by Bakura and Marik no less. Bakura got shot for being a jerk, Yami went soft as a marshmallow, Ryou had to surrender his date and everything is happening so fast!**

**Anyway people IMPORTANT, since this is the second to last chapter I thought I'd ask this now. I've a selection of 'To Be Written' titles and summaries in my profile. When you review please select one for me to write next. Please...I can't decide on my own...they're all so tempting...for me anyway. **

**MAY GET THE LAST CHAPTER UP WITHIN 2 HOURS IF YOU REVIEW AND MAKE A SUGGESTION AS REQUESTED IN THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title: Knowledge is Power**

**Summary: **At Domino high Yami, Bakura and Marik are the local Sex Gods, then this new virgin girl comes along and they're all ready to screw her, there's just one problem...

**Rating: T**

**Status: 18 chapters written, 17 chapters posted**

**Review count: 206 (Most reviews I've ever had for a story...thanks guys!)**

**Pairings: YamixAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, MarikxAnzu, RyouxAnzu**

**Notes: Last chapter peeps**

Both the police and the ambulance arrived at the same time, the police surrounding them and beginning to ask questions, soon converging on Bakura and Marik. Bakura was barely awake and Yami told the police, his name and number along with Bakura's. Marik gave his as well and he and Yami followed Bakura into the ambulance. It all seemed to happen in some sort of blur for Anzu and if Ryou hadn't been be her side, holding her round the waist she was sure she would have collapsed.

"Oh my gosh," Anzu let out a heavy sigh, "I can't believe that all just happened," she said as she watched the police drive off with Keith and the Ambulance with Bakura and the other two.

"Well it's a good thing isn't it?" Ryou asked resting his head on top of Anzu's.

"You'd wish that on your cousin?"

"Not exactly, but it gets them out of the way for the evening doesn't it?"

Anzu smiled softly, "Did you have something planned?"

"Besides at least one slow dance with you…not really," Ryou replied.

"I'm disappointed in you Ryou-kun, I'd have thought you'd have planned _at least_ two," Anzu smiled coyly.

Ryou swallowed, "Well…I guess we better get started," they both laughed as Ryou lead Anzu back into the sports hall along with the rest of the crowd.

---Later---

"I had a wonderful time tonight Ryou-kun," Anzu smiled as she stood in the open doorway.

"Yeh…so did I," Ryou blushed, "you know, it is traditional for me to give you a goodnight kiss."

Anzu smiled, "Well what are you waiting for…an invitation?" 

**I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who will review and those who've seen this story from start to finish.**

**IMPORTANT NOTES**

**This is the END of this story...no sequel, no prequel no nada**

**I am retiring from writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction...you'll never see me in this section again**

**SEE YOU IN THE HARRY POTTER SECTION**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
